


PARFUM FRANÇAIS

by DeyoChan



Series: Freyja and Fleur's Journeys [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CrossPosted/Translation from FFnet, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fleur was a victim of domestic violence., Lesbian Sex, One Night Stands, Semi AU, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, fleurmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyoChan/pseuds/DeyoChan
Summary: Fleur and Hermione fought together in the Great War. Hermione was forced to watch die her current girlfriend and a mysterious girl was there to protect her from the death eaters. The only memory she had from her mysterious savior was their perfume.





	1. I'll never forget you.

**Author's Note:**

> -This is a FF full of homo pairings. If you’re not comfortable Reading about lesbians and their angsty lifes, this is not the correct story for you to read dude.  
> -Explicit and rated E (M on Fanfiction) cuz Yummi YURI SEX SCENES!

 …

“CRUCIO!”

Lying face down in the forbidden forest, a tall and dark figure towered over a curly-haired girl casting spells at her shivering body. Unlike her quiet girlfriend, she was screaming so hard that she could barely hiss at the time.

“CRUCIO!” The dark wizard shouted again, now hitting directly at the next girl, a raven-haired beauty lying on the ground, panting harshly, fighting to remain conscious.

Chuckling at the sight before them, a deep voice was heard making their hostages send their eyes towards at its owner.

“My, my, I am truly impressed,” they said getting close to the curly-haired girl’s ear, “-I know it hurts,” they giggled maniacally, “-but you can stop this, you can stop this right now, Granger.”

Blinking tiredly, Hermione Granger, was struggling to keep herself awake. The pain her body was going through, the amount of dark curses she and her girlfriend were victims of, were hard enough to be dead by now, but neither Bellatrix Lastrenge nor her master, Lord Voldemort allowed them to pass out. Every single time Hermione or her girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson was on the edge of a black out they mercilessly forced them to stay awake by giving them some energizing potion, strong enough just to keep them alive.

"Give me Potter and you can take her home," said Voldemort pointing at her with his wand.

"I have told you the truth!" Hermione cried out as loud as she could. She was on the ground holding her abused abdomen, “I do not know where he is!”

Not pleased with her answer, it was Bellatrix’s turn to send another ‘crucio’ curse towards them, just this time said curse hit directly on Hermione’s almost unconscious girlfriend square in the chest, making her hit the floor with a deaf sound once the curse ended.

“Do not lie to us you mud-blood! You have to know where he’s hiding! Hand him over and we will kill you painless.” Voldemort offers, a huge smirk on his face.

Hermione held her head up looking around them facing the wet and dirty soil where they were held as hostages for a few hours now. Tried to ambush a bunch of Death Eaters hadn’t been the best of the ideas.

_‘I should have listened to Ginny. Where are our backups!?’_

Voldemort’s loud laughter could be heard all the way down the forbidden forest. The Dark Lord continues sending a curse after curse towards Hermione while she was lying on the ground. Bellatrix was kicking the unconscious girl's body next to Hermione.

The tired Gryffindor girl was about to pass out, she couldn’t endure the pain, it was too much. She suddenly heard a group spells sent her way.

The Dark Lord gave the order of capturing Harry Potter alive and he was nowhere to be found after that. Hermione began to crawl on the ground towards her girlfriend, who happens to be right in front of Bellatrix Lestrange. The dark witch smiled wickedly towards Hermione whilst pointing her wand to the unconscious raven-haired girl on the ground.

“Do you want to accompany her, eh mud-blood?” Bella asks, ignoring the riot made by the Death Eaters, who were fighting to help Hermione and her girlfriend.

Hermione was three feet away from Pansy’s hand, she wanted to hold her and disappear from this forest with her, take her to safety, but Bellatrix was on her way right in front of Pansy. With a wicked grin on her face, Bellatrix rises her wand pointing at her, but she suddenly her eyes were wide open. Somebody had pushed her aside, making avoid a red string of light, a curse that was aimed directly at her. Gasping, Hermione tried to push herself up and reach for Pansy, but she paused her struggle when a pair of arms pulled her off the ground by the armpits, helping to stand straight.

The brown haired witch, was catatonic, looking straight towards Pansy’s unconscious figure on the ground. She knew someone was calling her name, she knew somehow she had to help her fellow schoolmates in the quarrel that was taking place around her against the death eaters, but her legs didn’t obey her, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak and certainly she couldn’t cast any spell.

She felt a hard slap on the left cheek, someone was trying to catch her attention. A peculiar voice called her name several times, but what caught her senses was this person’s scent: It seemed like some kind of amortentia given the strength and alluring smell. It was sweet, a tad bitter, freshly cut roses; something that for just in a second helped her clear her mind and to focus her attention on the body lying in front of her.

“She’s going to be okay,  we need to keep moving,." The sweet voice, coated with a foreign accent whisper.

Not bothering to look towards the person behind her, Hermione started to run towards Pansy when she saw Bellatrix’s pointing to the unconscious girl with her wand.

A wicked grin, followed by an even wicker laugh greeted Hermione, “Say goodbye to your blood-traitor girlfriend, mudblood,” Bellatrix yelled, “AVADA KEDAVRA!”

Tripping on a rock, Hermione fell on the ground, unable to help the unconscious girl, but that didn’t prevent her for shouting, as loud as she could, “NO! PANSY!!”

It all happened in slow motion. Hermione could see the deathly green light coming out from Bellatrix’s wand aiming to Pansy with all her might. A loud howl rang in Hermione’s ear when she found herself short of words.

“IMPEDIMENTA!!” the voice behind Hermione screeches hurriedly. Though it was an unforgivable curse, there was nothing they could do if the green light touches Pansy.

The turquoise light of the hex tried to slow down the speed of the green deathly one, but to no avail.  A couple of seconds later it hit Pansy straight in the solar plexus with such a strength that the earth beneath them shook for a bit. 

Pansy’s lifeless body bounced on the ground before it was sent towards Hermione, who reached for her slowly. Opening her teary eyes, the brown-haired girl held onto Pansy’s body kneeling clumsily on the soaked soil. She was trembling, her breath was ragged and her face was wet with painful tears.

Pansy Parkinson, the girl she loved was killed right in front of her mercilessly by the same witch who'd branded her arm. Cradling Pansy in her arms, Hermione found herself in the middle of a fiery battle, the Order of the Phoenix versus Voldemort’s death eaters.

Feeling a hand on her right shoulder, she jumped startled. Again, a voice coated with a heavy accent tried to reassure her, “I-I am so, so sorry, Hermione. I tried to-”

Raising herself with Pansy on her arms, Hermione didn’t even look back to her savior; she merely held her wand up disappearing from the forbidden forest taking Pansy’s body to a quieter place. She deserved to have some peace away from the battle field.

After a couple of minutes crying her eyes out in Pansy’s parent’s mansion, Hermione places the body tenderly on a couch before returning to help out on the battle.

When she appeared back in the forbidden forest, Hermione could hear the excited shouting and joyful singing, cheering and celebrating the victory over Voldemort.

Harry Potter had won, Voldemort was gone for good this time and she couldn’t help but cry again thinking about her lover.

_"I'll never forget you, Pansy."_

It was Hermione’s last words before she disappears again, not wanting to leave Pansy’s body alone.

What she didn’t know was that she has being watched from afar by none other by the person who helped her early that afternoon. The one whom perfume almost made Hermione lost the track of the events around her.

The sweet and tender voice of Hermione’s mysterious savior, was a blonde girl, and her accent was foreign due to her being French, her names was Fleur Delacour and she did nothing to mask the pain she felt when she notice that Hermione didn’t even batted an eye on her presence.

:::

**::TBC::**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll never forget you" by Lena Katina, the ex-T.a.T.u. girl, was the song that almost breaks my heart while listening to it while writing this chapter. I hope you like my choice of songs, each chapter of this FF will be inspired by a series of songs that I found particularly cute and describes the chapter the best.


	2. She is my sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "She is my sin" by Nightwish, was the one that inspired me while writing this chapter. I recomend you to listen to it! It goes great with the reading.

 ...

Hermione Granger was an intelligent and loyal girl; who had a very clear idea of what she wanted do to for a living: Help the others; help those who can't be defending themselves against an unfair situation or just from a simple law. Though she wanted to start with making official the 'S.P.E.W.' organization, the first thing she had to do was to finish school, focus completely on her studies, trying to minimize any distraction that might keep her away from her goal.

If not for her best friend, Ginevra Weasley, the vivacious redhead, captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team, Hermione might as well be taken for a zombie. Ginny had made her mission to help her friend to have faith in life again, and to find love again.

It has been over a year after the Great War and Hermione seemed unwilling to develop any social bonds with new people.

From time to time Hermione would fall asleep and see it again: The exact moment when the deathly curse hits Pansy, taking her life away right before her eyes.

 _'Good thing Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix.'_ She thought bitterly whilst taking a look to her left forearm. By now she wears the scar on her skin, the one that reads 'mudblood', with pride and sometimes, with a bit of shame. It was a reminder that she was a survivor, but Pansy wasn't.  _'Pansy wouldn't like me to be self-pitying here.'_  Hermione smiled, thinking of the teasing this behavior could've ignited from Pansy.

Hermione sighed, standing up, walking to take a look thru the window.

 _'I know I will never forget about Pansy…after all, she was my first kiss, my first love, my first…she was my all.'_ Hermione sobbed resting her forehead on her arm whilst watching the school grounds thru the window.  _'Ginny's right…I need to move on, and that does not necessarily means forget about her. I need to be myself again, this remoteness with the one who used to be my friends…Merlin, I'm so lost.'_ she bemoaned wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Nodding to herself, Hermione smiled for the first time in months.

_'This is a good day to stop mourning my loss in front of everyone.'_

"You will always be in my heart Pansy... fate didn't want us to be together," Hermione sighs loudly, looking at a photo she was holding between her hands she'd taken from the nightstand.

In said photo, she was held from behind by a rarely beaming Pansy Parkinson, both of them giggling at the camera, kissing shyly on the lips not caring to look at the camera again, lost in each other's eyes.

She must've got lost in her thoughts, because when she heard the door close, her friend Ginny was watching her with a sad look on her face.

_'Ginny, you dummy…did she hear?'_

Smiling softly, Ginny walked towards Hermione, "Before you ask, yeah, I heard you." This statement earned her a frown from her friend; "And I know it is not easy to move on, I lost a brother, remember?" She said taking the photo from Hermione's hands in order to put it back to where it was on the nightstand next to the bookworm's bed. "We both know she didn't want you to be like this."

Nodding her head, Hermione smiled back, "I was grieving her for too long, wasn't I?" Ginny just shrugs.

"Everyone heals on their time 'Mione." The redhead assures.

"I am ready to be myself." Hermione said with a sad smile, "I hate you when you're right though!" She playfully adds nudging Ginny's shoulder.

Snickering, Ginny adds, "Well, just remembering how Pansy used to tell you how much she loved to hear your laugh."

Shaking her head, Hermione smiled, "Yeah, right before she started to tease me making awful jokes about me and-"

"-your cute bubbly ass!" Ginny completed the sentence for her; "Oh Merlin, how could I've forgotten  _about that_!?"

Both girls started to guffaw remembering how pansy used to praise Hermione's rack in her very own tender way. Hearing her friend's kind memento, Hermione walked towards the bed, taking between her hands the photograph again. Nodding, she opened her trunk, placing the picture inside a little wood box where she kept some gifts Pansy gave her during their relationship's years.

"She would be happy to see you smile again," said the redhead, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder squeezing affectionately.

With a shy smile, Hermione nodded. Ginny was right, sometimes bad things happen to good people and Pansy was aware of the risk she was taking acting as a double agent.

"You know Gin, I feel bad because we never tried to find out who helped us against Bellatrix, that girl, I never saw the face." Hermione sighed.

"I think that girl doesn't even remember who helped back then. Remember that the ministry of Magic allowed and trained several senior year students as Aurors in order to help Harry's cause."

"Yeah," Hermione smiled sadly, "-I guess its for the best to forget about tha-"

"No," Ginny interrupts her, "-don't forget. Forget about things, hurtful thing specially, doesn't help to heal, it only suppresses the pain and sooner or later you're going to be depressed as fuc-"

"O-OKAY!" giggled Hermione, "I get it." Ginny was grinning at her, "You know, you're really good at this listening-advising broken people like me thing? Have you considered using it for good?" Seeing the redhead's interested face, she continues, "-I am not sure if wizarding world has a profession where you can help to heal peoples' minds, but Muggles-"

"Ooh!" Ginny nodded enthusiastically, "Don't worry. I, actually have something in my mind." She winks at Hermione.

And after those words Hermione began her hard journey of overcoming to the greatest lost she'd suffer in her life.

It took her long and arduous months of hard work and perseverance to get to feel half like herself again. The smiling and cheerful Hermione that Pansy Parkinson loved to spend time with was almost back full.

**…**

A representative of the Saint-Éloy-les-Tuileries French Hospital "For Magic War wounds" a blue eyed, beautiful blonde girl, a Mediwizard student was the intern selected to spend a full month in Hogwarts as the final part of her Medical studies. The task was simple: To interview a handful of potential candidates, evaluate them and crush their dreams of becoming a Mediwizard if their scores were bellow excellent.

The Saint-Éloy-les-Tuileries School's program only accepts the best of the best.

She also had to study for the final exams, she'll mostly have when she was back at school and have to keep practicing helping Madame Pomfrey in Hogwarts' nursery whenever the older nurse see fit. The name of this beautiful and smart girl was Fleur Delacour, and she'd looked forward to the day she could return to Hogwarts…and see her crush again, Hermione Granger.

Fleur had already done a mental agenda: locate her dorm, start with the interviews she was assigned as soon as possible, and help Madam Pomfrey whenever she was needed.  _'I'll probably face Ginevra as well…I remember Williams said she and 'Ermione were best friends…'_

Her strange affection for Hermione had started a year ago, the night she and Bill Weasley announced their engagement at a family dinner.  _'Though, I remember 'Ermione was dating the same girl she was with that night in the forbidden forest…'_

The blonde hadn't paid attention to Hermione when she was staying at Hogwarts for the 'Three wizard tournament.' But that day, at the Weasley's household… it hit her like a train out of nowhere.

The Veela inside her was going nuts every time Hermione was close to her, the girl's smell, her laugh, her smile, and her lips were inviting her to claim her in front of everyone, not caring to brake William's heart and steel away from the raven-haired girl the 'Oh so promised Mate' her inner Veela was longing for so long. She had to refrain herself from staring too much at the bookworm that was holding another girl's hand.

If Fleur was honest with herself, she really felt terrible about what happened to Hermione's girlfriend. She couldn't help Pansy, she was useless as an Auror,  _'Probably I'd be better helping the injured ones…'_ Even though she was the one who helped Mrs. Weasley to capture (and let her kill) Bellatrix Lestrange; Fleur was completely sure Hermione didn't recognize as her savior that night.  _'And it is better this way.'_ She sighed finishing unpacking her trunk.

"I hope tomorrow will be a better day." She said to herself looking through the window.  _'The forbidden forest, how…fitting.'_ Fleur quipped darkly.

"How have you been…'Ermione?" she asked to no one in particular keeping her sight in the green landscape through the window.

She clenched her teeth holding her head with a hand, keeping the other on the cold window glass trying to keep her inner desires at bay.  _'No! Not now…I don't need to deal with you…stupid Veela, stay down! I've found you a Mate! His name is William and you're engaged to him! Don't you see it!?'_

Again, her head felt like exploding. The inner Veela wanted to walk thru the front door and shout Hermione's name, claiming as her mate and consummate their lives together.  _'To be one with 'Ermione.'_

_'Grand-mère said that if sometime I had some problem keeping at bay this part of me…or if the Veela inside my tried to take over, all I had to do was talk to her? But, how?!'_

Looking around her room realization hits her.

_'The mirror!'_

"I must be going crazy," Fleur said to herself, as she sat in front of the closet's front mirror, "-I tell you what," she said, looking straight to her reflection, "-let's do our job and if we ran into 'Ermione," Fleur's reflection arched a brow startling the blond, but she keeps talking to the mirror anyway, "-we can look for ourselves if she's the right for us," the Fleur from the mirror smirked back, "-okay, I just want to be sure." She said in a small voice making the blonde from the mirror smile tiredly before nodding their head.

_'I am definitely going crazy!'_

**…**

Hogwarts' senior year students were super excited. Today, at Hogwarts, they will have some sort of 'Career festival' and they will be to ask and search for the best career they might like. Other's than the regular ones, Auror, desk assistant at the ministry of magic; they're also were some hard to get in schools such as Saint-Éloy-les-Tuileries Hospital with the greatest internship program among all European professional schools.

Hermione and Ginny were walking, taking in all the information they could muster.

"So, what are we looking for, Gin?" Asked Hermione, eying Ginny intently reading and long brochure.

"Uh," grunted Ginny still reading something that obviously didn't like her.

"What is it Gin?"

Whining, Ginny halts her walking, "I need to be taking at least six classes and have at the end of the year five outstanding marks and they only allowing-" the red head stopped her whine, "-I know my grades are not that bad, but-"

"Ginny," Hermione sighed, "-you have the second best grades in our class."

"Yeah, but just because of you. There's no chance for us whenever you're around, you're like a walking brain."

Rolling her eyes Hermione said, "Whatever, what were you whining for?"

"I wasn't whining!"

Smirking at Ginny's pout, Hermione continues, "Why do you need so high scores for?"

Ginny didn't reply, instead she pointed to a booth close by. Hermione's eyes widening in surprise.

"No way…" the bookworm whispers, "-a-are you, Gin?" she dumbly asked, shifting her gaze from the redhead to the booth that reads: 'Saint-Éloy-les-Tuileries Hospital internship program.'

"Yes, way Ginny!" The redhead grinned proudly.

"A-Are you sure? It's a lot of work," Hermione said, walking towards said booth aside with Ginny, "-I mean, is not that the other careers are not as important, but Merlin! Ginny, a Mediwizard? A healer?"

Reaching their destiny, both girls stood behind a tall boy that was receiving information, they simply settled to wait for Ginny's turn.

"I still don't know," the redhead said, "-with my actual grades I can be easily accepted as a healer, but you know," she shrugs, "-I don't mind hard work, and-"

"And of course you'll be able to travel around the world as a Mediwizard in order to gain more experience." Hermione smirked at the end of the sentence noticing a blush on Ginny's cheeks.

"W-Well, that's the job's perks!"

…

Fleur was smiling at the nervous boy before her,  _'Ugh, I hate when this thing…this Veela thing starts to mess with the guys' urges. Thought when it happens with the girls…No! Shit, why am I thinking about that?! I hope I see 'Ermione today, it is almost time to go to Pomfrey's…'_ Thought Fleur whilst smiling and explaining the program and the requirements a possible new student will need to the giggling boy.

Waving her hand in a goodbye manner, Fleur closed her eyes sighing.  _'I bet 'Ermione's not interest in the healing area an-'_

"Fleur?" a voice said her name.

 _'I know that voice…'_ Fleur said to herself turning her head slowly, "G-Ginevra?"

Smiling softly, Ginny moved to the back of the booth in order to give Fleur a tight hug. After all, she was her older brother fiancée.

"What are you doing here?" asks the redhead.

Smiling Fleur took a seat where she was before, inviting Ginny to join her. Nodding, the redhead took a seat in front of the blonde not taking her eyes away from her. To Ginny, Fleur looked…not like she used to be, in fact, the blonde seemed a bit down.

"I-It's everything alright, Fleur? Is Bill not treating you well?" The redhead asked with a hint of uneasiness.

Blue eyes widening in surprise,  _'This girl's certainly very perceptive.'_

"I-Is not that," retorts Fleur, "-I think I'm a little exhausted." She adds quickly.

Squinting, Ginny simply nods silently.

"So…aside from saying Hi." Fleur said, "-What can I do for you, Ginevra?"  _'Don't ask about 'Ermione just yet…stay calm and try to-'_

"Oh!" The redhead said happily, "I was with Hermione, but-" she stood looking for her friend, "-apparently I lost her." She snorts.

"W-What?" gasped Fleur, "-E-Ermione… is she here?" She asks pacing her gaze all over the great hall where the other booths were located.

When she was distracted, a silhouette was standing behind the blonde.

"Hi, Fleur." Hermione's voice greets her, startling the blonde making her stiffen a shriek behind pale hands.

Gaping at the bookworm, Fleur couldn't keep her eyes from watering. Her inner Veela was fighting the need to hold Hermione in her arms and kiss the days out of her in front the whole school. Apparently she ogled Hermione a tad too much, because she started to shift in her spot, it was Ginny's small nudge what brought Fleur to the reality.

Blinking, Fleur couldn't control herself and moved passed the booth until she reached Hermione. She stared at the, slightly, taller bookworm and smiled relieved.  _'She's okay!'_ Fleur's instinct took over and long gone where the personal boundaries. The blonde reached over Hermione, holding her in her arms, burying her face in the curve of Hermione's neck. Fleur inhaled slowly, nuzzling tenderly in soft and warm skin.

An awkward cough brought reality to Fleur's senses, letting go of a very stunned Hermione immediately.

_'What was I doing? I told you, stupid thing…stay down! Do you want to scare Hermione away from us?'_

Ginny's blue eyes where shining with mischief,  _'Oh, dear Merlin…'_

"So happy to see Hermione, aren't we Fleur?" Ginny teased, well knowing that Fleur somehow liked her best friend for some odd reason.  _'Smooth Flegg,'_ she thought with a roll of her eyes, _'Please leave my brother before you hurt her and flirt with Hermione all you want!'_

"I-I am happy to see you too Ginevra." Fleur awkwardly tried to save her remaining dignity after being caught up with the sudden burst of affection. "W-What can I do for you," she asks, looking in Hermione's direction, "-I mean, what can I do for you  _girls_?" the blonde amends her phrase.

"Oh, I actually want some info about-" Ginny's voice began to fade away from Hermione's auditory range.

Hermione was stunned. Sure, she liked Fleur, the blonde was a very nice person, but they weren't what one could call close friends, not even Ginny was close to Fleur and they were about to become a family. The bookworm turned her gaze towards a very interested redhead listening to what Fleur was explaining about her school. She couldn't help herself and Hermione's gaze began to wander over Fleur's perfect body.

Unbeknown was to Hermione that Fleur's Veela instinct was calling the big guns, activating the Veela hypnotic mating call. A silent one.

 _'Fleur looks fantastic!'_ Hermione though, Fleur's hypnotic scent hit her and started to lure her into the blonde.  _'She's very attractive, with those beautiful blue eyes and that beautiful blonde hair that I bet it's as soft as silk, I want to run my fingers thru it. Those legs, had they always been so toned? Does she work out? Because that arse is certainly… it is so perfect…'_ without noticing, and with Fleur and Ginny engrossed in the Mediwizard school information, Hermione started to walk towards the blonde as if some magnetic force was calling her,  _'-those lips are so plump and look so soft, she's got a beautiful face, I want to caress her cheek with the back of my hand, I want to hold her in my arms and…Oh god, what's that smell?!'_ She was now standing behind Fleur.  _'How did I get here?'_

Hermione started to think about the sweet and soft perfume she smelled when the blonde hugged a few minutes ago. Coming out of the trance, she didn't notice she was being victimized by, Hermione's brain started to think properly again.

_'Where have I smelled this perfume? Why is it weirdly familiar?'_

Hearing Fleur's soft voice explaining the academics and the way the introduction to the freshmen student's program to Ginny, had Hermione kept thinking, trying to remember why that scent was so alluring, almost inviting her to kiss the blonde.

_'Why's wrong with me?! She's engaged with Ginny's brother! And I know Bill…though I love the way Fleur's lips move when she talks, the cute little accent she still has, and those blue eyes that seems deeper than the ocean itself. And those legs, have she been so beautiful, like back when we first meet and…-'_

Hermione felt her knees go weak when realization hit her. She dropped to the floor the jar with the estrange potion she was holding close to her eyes, making said potion to be splatted around her feet.

The loud noise attracted Ginny's and Fleur's attention to the gaping bookworm who was pointing flabbergasted towards the blonde before her muttering something inaudible.

"Hermione, what is it?" her friend quietly asks her friend, whilst Fleur's gaze was shifting from one to the other girl.

"I-It was you-" Hermione said in a hoarse voice.

"Sorry? I am, what?" Fleur asked nervously.

_'Why's she saying that…there's no way she remembers, I mean it's not like she saw me back then and-'_

"It was you," Hermione said louder this time, "-in the forbidden forest, you are the one who saved me."

 _'Merde! She does remember me!'_ Thought Fleur, her inner Veela was doing a very happy dance inside her guts,  _'Oh, not now you, stupid…damn, instinct!'_

Blue eyes went wide and her body stiffened. It was Fleur's time to stare, mouth agape to Hermione.

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, a longer chapter.
> 
> You see, I wasn't about to update so soon (within a week) but seing so many kudos helped. Sorry if next chapter won't come out as soon as this one did but Feedback is very important to me given that this couple is not my cup of tea and I want to know what you guys think about this story. 
> 
> Rvws, Follows and Favs are HIGHLY appreciated!
> 
> I am not native English speaker, so Grammar nazis be nice pointing out said issues.


	3. Tainted love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Fleur had a chat, though it didn't end up the way they could've wanted, the promises of seeing each other again swell the blonde's heart, giving her some hope with the girl she wanted to have as her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hot making out session, nothing too explicit...yet xD  
> Oh, and the name of the chapter is "Tainted love", this was inspired by the song with the same name but Marylin Manson's version!

...

“I-I am sorry?” Fleur mumbles in astonishment, “What are you talking about ‘Ermione?”

Shifting her gaze between Hermione and Fleur, Ginny arches a brow, “What are you talking about, Hermione?” she asks her friend gingerly having a slight idea of what she was talking about, “Fleur was…who?” But she needed to be sure.

Seeing her best friend starting to get anxious about the subject, Hermione tried to think about changing subjects, but her mind was out of ideas, her eyes were roaming all over Fleur’s frame, _‘An amazing and sexy frame…’_ In Hermione’s defense, she was trying –emphasis on trying, really hard to focus on Fleur’s eyes, but there was again that strange force that pulls the reason of out her focus primarily in the beauty of the blonde before her.

It was Ginny’s voice what brought her back to reality, “Are you telling me what did mean…er, telling _us_ or what?” The impatient redhead asks.

Taking a step back, Hermione smiled weakly towards Ginny, averting her eyes from Fleur, who was giving her a look of amazement.

 _‘What is this!? It’s like I can’t control my needs around her! I mean, she’s gorgeous, but seriously?’_ thought in all seriousness Hermione, _‘I’ve never felt like this before around any girl…what’s-’_

“You okay ‘Ermione?” Fleur asks softly, waiving a hand just centimeters away from Hermione’s face. _‘Stupid Veela! I told you to stay down! We will get the girl, when we get her! No need to pressure her and go all gaga trying to make her lose her panties for you…although that’d be-’_

“I’ll explain later, Ginny,” Hermione’s voice cuts Fleur’s train of thoughts, “-I…I have something to do,” she adds, looking down at her feet, “-see you at our dorm, Gin.”

Ginny nods silently, never looking away from her very… _frustrated_ friend.

“O-Okay.” The redhead replied, making a mental note of asking why the sudden awkwardness around Fleur. _‘I know Hermione fancies this blonde…but seriously, she looked like she was ready to ravish her here! What’s happening to her!?’_

In silence, not daring to look back, Hermione started to make her way up to Gryffindor’s common room trying to get a grip on her thoughts…so to speak.

Once alone with her soon to be sister in law, Fleur forced her gaze to stay on the red mane in front of her, listening to Ginny’s questions and providing the proper information. _‘After all, my stay here is momentary.’_ Fleur’s insides bemoaned in annoyance, _‘Stupid thing, didn’t I told you to stay down for a while?’_ again, Fleur bend over the table she was leaning over whilst talking to Ginny.

Fleur’s inner Veela didn’t listen to her and started a very annoying, Mating call, one that only a handful of possible candidates would be able to hear, _feel. ‘No! No, don’t’…ugh!’_ clutching a hand over her sternum area, she hit her head on the table before her startling Ginny.

“The fuck!?” The red head jumped out of the seat she’d just taken, “-Flegg? Are you alright?”

 _‘Why’d she always have to call me by that awful name?’_ Distracted by the sudden annoyance Ginny made her feel, the Veela’s call was cut off totally. _‘I’ve got to say, that worked better that I would like it to._

Holding the shaking blonde, Ginny helps Fleur to straighten again over her chair until she stopped quivering. “Are you alright now?” Ginny asks in a concerned and in a knowing tone, “You can talk to me you know? The fact Bill’s my brother doesn’t mean we have to be BFFs, but I want to help you with…whatever just happened to you.”

Shaking her head no, Fleur slowly got on her feet, trying to erase the guilty look on her blue eyes and the fake smile she wore, “I-I am sorry Ginevra, but I am afraid that…this is kind of personal,” she said to the redhead earning a glare, “-and it is not like I don’t trust you, it’s just…I think I need to rest. I’ve been under a lot of stress lately.”

Not believing Fleur’s words, Ginny put on a mask and grinned while nodding, “Sure thing,” she got on her feet, helping Fleur to stand up as well, “-want me to accompany you to your chambers?” offers the redhead politely.

“That’s…that’s’ very kind of you, but what about this,” the blonde offers, “-help me out to pack this stuff and send them to my dorm once you’re done,” she said pointing to the makeshift-booth behind them.

Ginny nods her head and went to her task after saying good night to Fleur.

Fleur started to make her way towards her dorm once Ginny assures her that she’ll take care of her stuff in the great hall.

Walking down Hogwarts’ hallways always brought some kind of peace to her soul, but in that exact moment Fleur felt like she was being watched. Hence, she started to walk a little faster, and once she turned left at the end of one of the corridors she hides herself behind a huge statue.

A slim figure with dark robes was her threat, and just because said figure was wearing the hood of their robes, Fleur quickly unfold her wand pressing it tightly to the defenseless figure making them raise their hands in the air in a peaceful manner.

“Who are you? Why are you following me?” Fleur asks, trying to calm down her shaken breathing. 

Now that Fleur thought about it, it was a rather comical situation. She was alone with this stranger, who most probably wanted to hurt her –their reasons unknown to her. The blonde pressed harder the wand on the nape of the figure in front of her when they started to turn around.

“You better move slowly mate, I won't hesitate to hurt you if I must.” Fleur spat, she was done with games.

“Gee,” an annoyed voice said, “-if I had known you’d act like this, I’d have stayed away from you until tomorrow morning.”

“What the,” Fleur mumbled, she knew that voice and thus her inner Veela started to dance happily in circles, rhetorically speaking, “why-”

Once the figure had turned around and faced Fleur, one hand flew to the robe’s hood revealing the ‘stranger’s’ face.

“E’rmione!” Fleur mutters in a small voice.

“Sorry for startling you.”

Shaking her head, Fleur relax and pulls away her wand without stop looking into Hermione’s direction. Smiling weakly, she managed to ask, “Can I help you ‘Ermione?”

Sighing, Hermione nods, “Yes, I wanted to thank you.”

“About what?” Wide eyed, Fleur asks with a concerned frown stepping back, noticing a wall behind her.

“You know why,” Hermione presses the unvoiced subject, “-what you did for me, for Pansy,” her voice quivers at the mention of her deceased girlfriend, “-I won’t be here now if not for you.”

Still shocked, Fleur barely believed what she heard; _‘She remembers, she remembers me!’_ she smiled softly, feeling a warm sensation spread inside her body. The warm sensation turned into a hotter one when a soft, delicate hand, grabbed her and softly pulls her into a tight embrace.

 _‘Oh my, she’s hugging me…she’s hugging us!’_ The Veela inside her was starting to take over Fleur’s body at the feeling of Hermione touching her. _‘We need to make her ours, we need her…we need her to be happy!’ S_ he thought whilst reciprocating the lovely hug. A hug that endures a bit longer than a regular one, but if Hermione notice this she didn’t say anything, _‘It’s obvious she wants us as well! C’mon Delacour, don’t be a coward, let me take over!’_ Was the amused and the anxious reply from the Veela inside Fleur.

Shaking her head, Fleur slowly pulls away from Hermione, noticing the girl didn’t let go of her hand, but saying nothing, she clears her throat.

“I-I…You have nothing to thank me for, ‘Ermione,” Fleur says not daring to look at her in the eye, _‘Stay down! I need to do this on my own!’_ She mentally nags her instinct, “I wish I could’ve saved her too, you know, your girlfriend.” She whispered the last word.

Closing her eyes, shaking softly her head, Hermione caresses Fleur’s cheek with the back of her hand, “I know, and I really appreciate the effort, but we can change destiny,” she smiled sadly at the surprised blonde, “-we need to move forward and keep living.” She adds earning a nod from Fleur, “Besides, the fact that I can move on doesn’t mean that I have to forget about her, do-”

“Of course not,” Fleur interrupts her, “-you don’t _have_ to forget about her.” She assures the beautiful girl that was almost crying in front her, “She was more than a friend, it is just fair to for you to remember her the way she deserves.”

This last statement earned the blonde a fierce hug from the bookworm. To say that Fleur was shocked was an understatement. However, she returned the hug equally tender, allowing the younger girl to sob over her shoulder.

Fleur’s Inner Veela was feeling jealous of hearing how much Hermione’s previous partner meant to her, though part of her couldn’t stop thinking that Pansy was no longer a threat and she could start to lure Hermione in by starting the ritual of calling for her Mate.

 _“No!”_ Fleur warned her instinct silently, _“-Please, let her be. I promise we will deal and try to get closer to Hermione after tomorrow. Please do not do anything stupid, we need to keep her close! Please do not push her away from us…she could get scared of what we are!”_

Fleur’s instinct was about to take over her, the Veela inside the blonde was feeling possessive, needy and jealous! She needed to be with Hermione and the need of making _hers_ began to take over Fleur, and even though she was trying to resist, the closeness with the bookworm was only fazing the already restless Veela.

For her part, Hermione was feeling fuzzy, overwhelmed with Fleur’s essence. She nuzzles her nose in the blonde’s crook inhaling slowly and deeply, smiling at the beautiful feeling that shouted though her body. It was like smelling Amortentia, but better! The difference was that Amortentia smelled like ones true love, but this…this was like smelling the sweetest love potion combined with a feeling of safety, and loyalty and promises of true love. Hermione felt safe and warm in Fleur’s arms, and she didn’t want to let go of the blonde.

At the feel of the blonde’s hands on the small of her back, Hermione’s brain stopped working and allowed herself to act before thinking, it was a relief to give in into her feelings and not being pushed away. She pretty much knew that she liked the blonde, a lot. Trying to pry herself away from Fleur, their embrace lasted for Merlin knows how long, her lips slightly brushed in Fleur’s cheek and their world stops around them, lost in each other’s eyes.

The blonde was trying to say something, she didn’t want for Hermione to do something because the Veela inside her lured into it, _‘If something happens, I want it to be because Hermione decided to, not because you- **we,** lure her into it!’ _ but the bookworm’s breath hit her lips and everything went down the hill…

Closing her eyes, Fleur tightens her hold on Hermione’s waist with a hand whilst the other flew and caresses a soft tanned cheek. Smiling at the shiver running down Hermione’s spine, the blonde decided to wait for any sign, any indication that allowed her to keep moving further. Taking another few deep breaths, Hermione slowly leaned in Fleur’s neck again, smiling at the shiver and goosebumps the blonde’s neck’s skin make her feel.

Kind hazel brown eyes scanned blue ones, _‘Uh? I thought that every this…Veela thing was activated people’s pupils might be dilated…Hermione’s are just so calm, and-’_ Fleur’s train of thoughts was cut by a pair of soft, tender lips crashing against her own.

When their lips connected with Fleur's, she left them there for a short while waiting for the blonde to either push her away or give into the kiss. Fortunately, Fleur’s hand moved to the back of Hermione’s neck, pressing her against her in order to continue the tender and delicate kiss slowly kneading against her lips as she very gradually moved them against Hermione’s.

Suddenly, the blonde started to feel that need spread from her guts to every single limp on her body. Without her notice, she was against the wall behind her, _‘Probably Hermione pushed me with the strength of our kis-’_ She needed Hermione and she needed to be sure Hermione needs her back, and there was only one way to be sure that, her soon to be Mate, was hers and only hers. And in one single motion, the blonde had Hermione pinned against the wall, leading their shenanigans in the middle of the castle’s dark wing. 

As Fleur grabbed Hermione’s waist a little tighter and kissed her a tad deeper, pressing her to the wall, the blonde realized that she dot want to let go of her anytime soon.

Their lips moved together as if they were made for just this moment and one of the blonde’s hands found its own path into wavy-brown hair, eliciting a throaty groan from Hermione. Fleur’s free hand moved down, caressing softly over the other girl’s thighs as her tongue draws lines of fire and pleasure inside Hermione’s mouth. A moan escaped both girls at the same time when the bookworm’s hips started to grind against Fleur’s with the slightest of friction whilst their tongues clashed against one another’s.

Letting go of the bookworm’s delicious lips, Fleur pulled on her hair and latched her mouth on the column of her throat, nibbling aimlessly. _‘Mark her! She needs to be marked as ours!’_ The Veela pressed, but she ignored the immediate need…for now. Hermione’s breath became erratic, clutching at the sides of the blonde’s robe tightly with a fist, her jaw clamped no her other hand. Fleur felt Hermione’s leg lift from the ground, trying to make its way between her legs, but the blonde wouldn’t allow that to happen, not even now when her insides screamed to let it happen.

Letting go of Hermione’s waist, Fleur took the bookworm’s hands in one of hers, pushing them up her head, effectively pinning Hermione by the hands to the wall. Moving her free hand, caressing her way down the girl’s body, Fleur reached for her thigh, wrapping it around her own waist, making Hermione gasp in their kiss as she tried desperately to keep her other foot against the ground.

“ _Oh my,-”_ Hermione whispers sending her head back, exposing her long neck practically begging to be marked, and Fleur wasn’t about to refuse an offer that good was she? Thus, Fleur sucked and nibbled on the spot until Hermione was a writhing mess under her ministrations.

Hermione was mewling nonsenses, overwhelmed by the rush of sensations, and this made Fleur’s inner Veela smirk on her advances grabbing Hermione’s arse, making her rock her hips harder against herself. She could hear her _soon to be Mate_ shaking against her!

Hermione hides her face in the blonde’s neck, making Fleur to let go of her hair in order to hold her firmer against herself. The blonde could feel the younger girl shiver against her body, she could hear the bookworm mumble something, but she couldn’t understand what she was saying…until now.

“Fleur-” Hermione moaned needy in the blonde’s ear, making the blonde snap out of the trance the Veela inside her that had trapped them.

She dropped Hermione’s leg and stood there frozen. Hermione clinging to her neck with one hand; _‘What the fuck did I do!? I told you to stay back! Look what we’ve done!’_ Fleur screeches in silence, watching a heaving and writhing Hermione hold to her neck. _‘I’ve…I’ve almost…oh Merlin, why can’t I control myself around her!?’_ Fleur asks to herself while holding a trembling and heaving Hermione.

Nodding, Hermione let go of Fleur and leaned against the wall, making the blonde look at her in concern, thus said concern turned into a slight frown when she saw the younger one smile whilst pushing the hair off her face, a cute grin adorning her features, but all Fleur could see was the huge teeth mark she’d leave on Hermione’s right collar bone.

 _‘Oh my, we…w-I marked her!’_ Fleur was astonished, though her inner Veela was struggling to stay quiet after leaving her mark on _her mate._ Tears were gathering in blue eyes when a soft voice said.

“W-wow, it’s been a while since I let myself lose control like this, I mean after such a mind blowing kiss,” Hermione said in a small voice, smiling all the way up, eyes closed, “-thank you for stopping me…I-I wasn’t thinking clearly and, and I don’t want to do such a beautiful thing with you in the middle of a corridor.” She whispers looking straight into Fleur’s blue eyes, losing herself in the seas of blue.

Reaching out for the startled blonde, Hermione held her by the neck with a soft hand. Fleur couldn’t help it and closed her eyes, letting silent tears run down her cheeks, letting herself loose in her crush’s lovely actions. Hermione slowly inhales the blonde’s essence smiling at the arousing, sweet, lovely and yet protectiveness sensations she could feel emanating from the blonde.

“W-What are you doing to me?” Hermione found herself asking in a barely audible voice.

Fleur winced at the concern in Hermione’s voice; she couldn’t blame her if she had tons of questions. The blonde wishes to tell her the truth, that she loved her, that she…her Veela instinct and she herself, had chosen her to be her real Mate. That she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, and not with Bill. She wanted to say so many things to Hermione, but she decided not to. So instead, she decided to vent half of her truth.

“I lo… _I like you_ , Hermione.”

Startled about the blonde’s bluntness, Hermione moved away to her side, gazing over Fleur with intensity.

“You mean like a friend, right?”

Hurt, Fleur stepped back, frowning, “No. I didn’t mean it like a friend.” She declares, “Don’t know about you, but I don’t like to make out like this,” she motions a hand between both of them, “-like we just did.”

Hermione let a small laugh to be heard at Fleur’s sarcastic retort, and apparently that little gesture allowed the blonde to relax a little when the bookworm states again.

“Sorry, I’m just confused.”

“And why’s that?” Fleur asks, “I just told you that I feel for you something, that er, that is not just mere friendship.” She cautiously adds.

“You are with Bill,” Hermione stated with a shake of her head, “-you are going to marry him.” She pointed at Fleur’s left hand, towards the inconspicuous engagement ring she wears.

Sighing, the blonde adds, “That could be fixed.” She started to remove the ring of her finger whilst Hermione was looking at her with wide eyes.

Moving forward, towards Fleur’s, Hermione took the blonde’s hands in hers, covering the left one –the one with the ring, shaking her head.

“Don’t do something you might regret later.” The bookworm adds in a sad tone, “-you’ve been with him for so long, and,” she took a strand of blonde hair tucking it behind Fleur’s right ear, “-just, please don’t do anything rush. If you want we can forget about this had happened,” she offers with a face, “-I’d probably got carried away and maybe we can be friends after this and….please Fleur say something.”

Shaking her hand, the blonde disentangled her hands from Hermione’s. _‘Merlin, she’s so selfless, so caring…just what I need.’_ Fleur took in a deep breath before doing what she thought was the best for now, after all it didn’t seem like Hermione was very thrilled with the idea of her dumping William and started something with the blonde.

 _‘NO! Don’t let our Mate go! We can’t be happy with that redhead…he’s not what we need…not what we like either! You don’t enjoy being with him!’_ The Veela started to shout inside Fleur’s mind, trying to convince her to keep fighting for Hermione.

“I didn’t want to push you into something you don’t want,” Fleur said in a bitter tone, “-I am so sorry for being so pushy, I understand if you don’t feel for me the way I feel for you.”

Not wanting to press the subject, Hermione started to make her way down the hall back to her dorm.

“Hermione!” Fleur calls, “-are you mad I told you what I feel?” she asks holding Hermione’s hand in hers.

“I-I need to go,” Hermione said, moving away from Fleur, “-I am so, so sorry Fleur, I’ve never wanted to mess up your feelings, it is not like I don’t like you or want to forget about what happened tonight but-”

 “No,” said in a strained tone Fleur, “-please don’t say you’re sorry about us kissing.” Teary blue eyes bore into hazel-brown ones, silently begging to keep touching her hands.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Hermione sighed, “I like you that way too, Fleur,” she confessed, “-but you’re not a free woman and I don’t want to push this on you. Believe, I’d like to try this again,” she said, kissing the corner of the blonde’s lip, “-but now’s not the right time for us…maybe, later?” she offers with a shy smile.

“I didn’t want to take advantage of you, and I was so selfish,” Fleur said, stepping back, “-please forgive me. I can’t control myself, please forgive my stupid instincts.”

“There’s nothing to be forgiven,” Hermione assures her. And seeing the doubt in Fleur’s blue eyes, she talked without thinking.

“Next Saturday night, the minister will be here at Hogwarts offering a toast for those who die fighting this last Wizarding war, what if I save you a dance?”

Hermione’s eyes went wide as well after she understood what she had just said and her hands flew to her mouth startled, _‘I just asked her out, didn’t I? What if she says no? What if she kicks me out and laughs at me while-’_

Fleur’s eyes went wide. Excitement and happiness filling her heart at the thought of being that close to Hermione for a full song, and in front of everybody!

“I’d love to go to the ceremony with you.” Fleur stated grinning widely.

Hermione beamed back at the blonde, though she didn’t know if it was a nervous or anxious smile, but whatever was the case she will try her best to give Fleur one of the best nights the blonde’ve ever had.

**TBC**


	4. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Fleur, do the do and at the end things didn't go the way the blonde wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel by Sepultura, is the name of the song I think that fits this chapter...listen to it while reading the sexy part...that song it's extremely alluring!

**Ch 4, Angel.**

This gala was first minister’s Shacklebolt idea. After the battle of Hogwarts, where Voldemort was defeated, Harry Potter and the members of the Order of the Phoenix will be invited to a ceremony in their honor every May 1st for as long as they were alive.

They will have to attend a ceremony where the Wizarding community would pay their respects for those who fall during the battle and thank those who still alive.

Hermione was one of the main guests that night. Even though she agreed to attend said event with Fleur as her date, they agreed to see each other at the entrance of the fancy decorated Great Hall.

After saying a few words on the podium, a small but powerful speech, Hermione was back to the table where Fleur was waiting for her chatting animatedly with Harry and Ginny, Ronald on the other hand was drooling just looking at the gorgeous blonde thus she decided to ignore him. Once again in her seat, all her friends smiled at Hermione.

“That was beautiful ‘Mione,” Ginny said, rubbing Hermione’s left forearm.

“Indeed it was.” Fleur reassures her, at Hermione’s right, sipping from a glass of wine. “You’re natural at talking in front of huge audiences.” The blonde said, putting a hand atop Hermione’s beneath the table.

Blushing hard, Hermione nodded silently reaching for a glass of wine as well. Apparently, the only one who wasn’t having fun was Ron.

“I’m bored,” the redhead said, “-Er, Fleur, want to go home? I can take you with me and-” he blushed at how inappropriate that sound, “-I mean, I can take you to Bill and then go home with mom and dad. Yeah, that.” He corrects himself.

Shaking her head, Fleur sent her most charming smile towards Ron before answering.

“No, thank you. I need to be here until tomorrow morning. After that-” The blonde didn’t get to finish, she was interrupted by Ginny.

“Oh, going home so soon?” Harry chirps in.

Smiling, Fleur nods, “This was only temporary,” she explains, “-I need to be back by tomorrow, because I have an important exam next Monday. I have so much homework to do.” She bemoaned earning a few soft giggles from Hermione. Fleur’s inner Veela was doing their best to stay calm before such a cute squealed.

 _‘Oh, Merlin. Please, PLEASE; stay down a bit, at least until ‘Ermione and I are alone!’_ Fleur mentally scolds her instinct.

“Uh,” Ginny waives a hand before Fleur’s eyes, “-are you okay, _Flegg_?”

Blinking, Fleur suppress the urge to roll her eyes at the stupid nickname Ginny keeps calling her.

“Yes. I am quite fine.” The blonde replies.

“Sure you are,” Ronald’s dreamy and lustful voice echoed on the table they were sharing, “-still don’t believe how you could prefer Bill over me.” He mumbled discomfited.

Hermione, Harry and Fleur went stiff and quiet at the ruthless declaration. Ginny was looking at Ron as he was growing a second head, Harry gave his friend a very displeased look and Hermione seemed like she was ready to unleash hell over mankind. She was fuming at Ronald’s rudeness.

It was Fleur the one who broke the awkward silence.

“Excuse you?” The annoyed blonde asks.

_‘Ugh, this kid’s really lucky, I want to keep it quiet tonight, I want to have a memorable night with Hermione. Otherwise, I’d let my Veela instinct to act on their own!’_

“Er, ehm,” mumbles Ronald, “-you head that, didn’t you?” He asks, smiling stupidly at the blonde, which only irks Hermione beyond any thought.

“You bet your lucky arse we all did, _Ronald._ ” The bookworm ads in a very unpleasant tone.

“What?” Ron hissed at his friend, “Are you going to tell me now that you like Fleur, _that_ way?!” He said in disbelief, “You can’t have all the pretty girls just because you’re gay!”

Hearing the back and forth, Harry decided to stay away from any interaction, burying his nose in a tall glass of some random drink. Fleur was ready to snap at the annoying and scabby redhead boy when a hand suddenly grabbed hers, leading her towards the dance floor.

“C’mon Fleur, didn’t I say I would save you a dance?” Hermione was smiling smugly at Ronal when the blonde took her hand eagerly starting to pull her along with her to her feet, “Allow me to keep my promise.”

Hermione could practically feel Ronald’s dumfounded gaze on her back whilst she walked to her destination, hand in hand with a very avid Fleur on her heels.

…

As they say, time flies when you’re having fun. And that precisely was what happened to Hermione and Fleur. At the beginning, it was a tad awkward figuring who will have to take the lead in the slow dance they walked in, but as things progressed from there, Hermione found herself taking the lead in almost all the slow songs. They even waltzed a bit!

To say that Fleur’s inner Veela was ecstatic was an underestimated. She was walking on cloud nine!

When Hermione turns her gaze over their table and saw it alone, she gestured to Fleur, indicating her to move and take a small break. The blonde happily obliged due to the privacy she can have with the girl she was attracted to.

Once they took their seats, Ginny came out of nowhere, “Hermione, we have to go, Harry is accompanying Ronald to my parent’s house,” she excused her friends, “-I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon-”

“What? Where are you going Ginevra?” Fleur asks.

“Oh,” the redhead blushes, “-I-I just,-er,” she turns and waved to a tall raven haired boy with stunning blue eyes and square jaw, “-I meet someone-”

“It’s okay Ginny, we get it.” Hermione smirks.

“We do?” Fleur asks in surprise making Ginny blush even harder. Fortunately, Hermione was there to rescue her.

“ _Yes WE DO._ ” The bookworm assures them in a tone that left no space for questions.

“Oh! Yeah, we do.” Fleur adds, grinning at Ginny’s anxiousness for getting out of their sight.

“Just try not to get lost for more than one day.” Hermione winks at her sipping from a half filled glass of wine.

Squinting, Ginny gave her best friend a goodbye hug, whispering a few words in Hermione’s right ear, making the quiet girl turns a brighter shade of red than as she did before.

Fleur frowns, suddenly she felt a wave of jealousy at the hug shared by the two before her, but she felt immediate relief as she saw the redhead leave their space waiving at her.

“OH! Have fun then!” She adds looking at the blushing redhead girl walking away from them.

Waving one last goodbye, Ginny was outside the Great Hall, leaving Hermione and Fleur alone at the table. Smiling at each other both girls started to share their adventures from the past couple of years, Fleur skillfully skipping the engagement with Bill. Taking a little more courage, Hermione begins to tell her adventures with Harry and Ron during his student days, how she started dating Pansy, stopping to drink a little more when the great wizarding war subject was brought.

Suddenly, they notice their companions started to leave the place. Hermione took a look at her watch, eyes widening at the hour.

“Oh Merlin!” the bookworm hisses, “-it’s past 2 am!”

“Really?” Fleur asks gulping down the whole newly refilled glass of wine, “Time flies.”

“Yeah, but we have to get some rest,” Hermione wisely advises, “-C’mon, I’ll walk you to your room,” she offers a hand, “-I don’t think you can walk all the way to your quarters wearing those heels, how in the world can you dance with them?!”

Giggling dumbly, Fleur winks at Hermione making her blush slightly before replying, “I’ll show you my secret one day.”

Feeling her heart thump in her chest, Hermione gulps loudly at the closeness of Fleur’s face with her ear.

“Sorry, I think I shouldn’t have that last glass of wine.” Fleur shakes her head, trying to gather her thoughts, “Let’s go now.”

Nodding, Hermione walks beside Fleur all the way down the blonde’s quarters, keeping an eye on her in case she needed to catch her if she stumbles into something. Fortunately, Fleur seemed coordinated enough to walk on her own.

When they finally get to the blonde’s room, she couldn’t help but hug Hermione before she took he leave from the blonde’s life.

Startled, Hermione was able to think fast and mirrors the hug just in time. She felt Fleur’s lips a breath away from her cheek and a sudden rush of need ran through her body. She was about to say Goodnight to the blonde when she felt her face being cupped before a pair of soft and tender lips collapsed against hers.

Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise, she wanted to smack Fleur, it was the second time the blonde took such a bold action towards the bookworm not caring at all for her consent, but a firm and soft hand lands on her waist squeezing it whilst the blonde’s lips started to move searching access inside Hermione’s mouth.

Ignoring the need Fleur’s caresses ignites on her treacherous body, Hermione pulls off the blonde’s grasp moving a step away from Fleur.

“I’m sorry Fleur, but I don’t want to take advantage of you,” Hermione began to explain herself.

Shaking her head, Fleur leaned in again, kissing Hermione deeply, meaningfully, she was craving for her. The blonde smiled into the kiss when she felt the brown-haired girl mirroring her actions. For some reason, she felt at peace kissing Hermione, sure she wanted her, but this gesture was nothing compared to the Veela inside Fleur pushed to steal from Hermione previously.

“F-Fleur we’re a tad tipsy, you’re not thinking straight. I care about you more than a friend should, please don’t make this harder that already is." Hermione pleaded with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, holding the blonde by the shoulders at arm’s length.

“Say you don’t want me,” whispers Fleur just a breath away from Hermione’s lips, “-say it ‘Ermione, because I _do_ want you, I’m dying to taste you since the day we meet.” She emphasized her point by giving a wet kiss on the corner of Hermione’s lips, holding the girl by the cheek with a hand, tenderly rolling a thumb over the lower lip.

Hermione’s heart melted at the gesture. Closing her eyes, she turns her head into the blonde’s hand to show she enjoys it.

“I-I-” Hermione stutters, “I didn’t know….” shyly, the book work nuzzles her nose in the hand that was holding her still.

Fleur’s gaze became more inviting with every second passed; she knew that after tonight only she would ever get to see this side of Hermione.

Hermione was at a loss for words and decided that actions speak louder than words, so she pulls Fleur down for a passion filled kiss, pouring all her emotion into said kiss, hoping that the blonde could feel her through it just how much she means to her.

Feeling Hermione kiss her back with just as much emotion, Fleur let her hands wander down Hermione’s upper legs squeezing a bit, causing her to let out a small moan. Fleur took that as her chance to slip her tongue into Hermione’s mouth; making the bookworm to eagerly return the kiss tangling her hands into blonde locks. The blonde’s hands moved under Hermione's dress shirt rubbing up and down her back.

Hermione pulls away from the kiss desperately needing some air, causing Fleur to look at her, hoping she hadn't go too far, too fast, she was about to say something when Hermione grabbed her by the hand entering the blonde’s room, closing the door loudly behind them.

Fleur and Hermione began to kiss harder, eagerly to see where this will take them. Parting their lips felt like an agony, so the blonde decided to move past the kissing stance flicking her wand. There, in front of the dumfounded bookworm was Fleur Delacour in nothing but underwear. Feeling dizzy in need for the blonde, Hermione took the bottom of her own shirt pulling it over her head, Fleur’s eyes went wide at the bold action, but soon followed suit and took off her own shirt.

The two women took a moment to look at each other before Fleur reached behind herself and unhooked her bra throwing it on the long forgotten passenger seat, making Hermione’s mouth go dry at the revelation of her breasts. Hermione let out a soft laugh at the way the blonde was looking at her with a slight blush on her cheeks, while she has Fleur playing attention to every move she did, she quickly moves taking off her own bra before she could register what was going on. Hermione leans down to once again kissing Fleur softly making the blonde groan in pleasure at the sensation on her breasts when Hermione began to massage her breasts.

So far, Fleur’s instinct had been quiet, letting her act in her own volition, and it feels weird to be in control of such a beautiful moment. She felt the bookworm’s tongue slide and such gently down her neck, making her gasp in appreciation.

Hermione leans up and kisses Fleur’s neck, moving her hands cupping the blonde’s breasts, caressing them softly but firmly, her breath hot against Fleur’s neck, kissing her sloppily, Hermione tries hard to go slow not wanting to rush the moment, but with each passing caress, and each sound of pleasure from the blonde’s mouth her resolve was failing, she needed the blonde and she needed her now.

Fleur could feel herself becoming unbelievable wet, this was so different jet so enjoyable as the times she’d been with Bill, and as much as she wanted to skip foreplay and go for the kill, she needed it, but she was so nervous about this being her first time with a another woman, so nervous about her Veela instinct would take over with the need and do something to Hermione she’d might not remember in the morning. Knowing that this was NOT Hermione’s first time with a woman made her feel at peace, relaxed and lost in their kisses that this almost feel like she, herself, knew what to do.

The bookworm pushes Fleur back, whispering, "Bed, now," her voice thick with want.

The blonde nods complying, lying on her back over the bed, Hermione’s eyes following every movement of her breasts would do. Hermione quickly joins her, pushing her down onto the bed, hovering over her before closing the gap and kissing her once more.

Hermione began to kiss down Fleur's body, from her lips to her neck, nibbling on the collarbone, stopping only to take the blonde’s left nipple into her mouth, sucking and nibbling on it before switching and paying the same attention to its twin while having the blonde’s hands in her hair sparing her on. Fleur was a panting mess under Hermione’s ministrations.

Without thinking, Hermione starts kissing downwards over her companion’s body again, stopping when she reaches Fleur's panting. Looking up into her lust filled eyes Hermione starts removing off her body the remaining garments along with Fleur’s. Now both women were only left in their panties, Hermione moves up and kiss the blonde with more want than any of the other kisses.

As they kissed, their tongues twirl and caress each other, neither of them taking control of the kiss, simply just letting it happen. Hermione breaks their kiss, leaning back slightly hooking her fingers into the sides of Fleur's panties, looking at her asking for permission, the blonde gave her a small nod, the nervousness from before flooding back into her mind, the bookworm removes Fleur’s panties but doesn't do anything after that, Hermione simply leans down and kisses her, softly hoping to put her at ease.

"What's wrong?" asks her caressing Fleur’s hair.

It was now Fleur’s turn to blush, as she turns away her head not being able to look at Hermione as she whispers, "I've never done anything like this with a _woman_ before".

Hermione smiles sweetly at her before leaning down and breathing the words, "I know," into Fleur’s ear, causing her to gasp and shivers, “-we can stop if you want.”

Fleur shook her head, looking back to look into Hermione’s eyes before kissing her again, “N-Non, keep going-” she manages to whisper.

Slowly, she moves apart the blonde’s legs and settles between them. The bookworm takes that as her go ahead to continue sign, kissing her way down Fleur’s body, this time not stopping her worship. Fleur holds eye contact with Hermione when she lowers her head starting to kiss Fleur’s inner thighs, making the blonde’s breath hitch; Hermione uses her fingers to open her lover’s nether lips, slowly taking a lick through the swollen lips.

Fleur’s eyes close, her head shots back and her back ache upward, Hermione smiles, proud of her actions as she heard the pleasured moans the blonde let scape her throat. She starts licking, tasting, and exploring every inch of the blonde. Fleur could feel her orgasm fast approaching at an alarming fast pace so she held Hermione by the hair, not letting her move away from her place. The bookworm feels her to start tensing up, and starts rubbing the blonde’s clit with her thumb as well along her licks.

 "Let go Fleur, let it happen, I got you." Hermione whispers in a kind voice before diving in.

The blonde looked down into Hermione's eyes, before throwing her head, allowing her mind to go blank being completely overwhelmed by the ecstasy Hermione pushed her in.

Hermione slowly licked her to bring her down from her high. Gently, Fleur tugs on her lover’s hair when she felt herself become a tad sensitive, the bookworm happily obeyed, kissing her way back up to the blonde’s lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth letting Fleur to have a taste of herself.

Fleur moans at the taste in Hermione’s tongue. The blonde flips them over eager to return the favor; though she might have no idea of what to do to rock Hermione’s world, _‘You got this,’_ a voice said in the back of her head, _‘She wants you, just show her how much you love her…let go Fleur.’_ The blonde recognized that voice as the annoying one she’s been having trouble to keep at bay, it was the Veela.

Smiling at the encouraging advice, Fleur did a quick work of Hermione’s panties, removing them. Working a bit faster than the bookworm did, the blonde went straight for her lover’s breasts sucking the right one while using her right hand to play with her left one.

Fleur moved back to Hermione’s lips, taking full control of their kiss, she moves her right hand down and plays with Hermione’s wet folds.

The brown-haired girl breaks the kiss and takes Fleur’s earlobe between her teeth; pulling on it, "Do what you think will make you feel good," she breathes into the blonde's ear.

"Will that work?" Fleur asks.

"Yeah," Hermione breathes, “It’s not that different than with a guy,” she answers without hesitation caressing Fleur’s cheek tenderly with a hand.

Encouraged by Hermione’s advice, Fleur coats her fingers in her lover’s arousal before parting her nether lips and pushing them index finger inside of her, eliciting a deep moan whilst her back arches pushing their breasts together.

Feeling a shiver ran down her spine at the feeling of Hermione trembling because of her touch, Fleur claims Hermione’s lips hungrily with her own once more, swallowing all of her moans, starting up a slow rhythm, pushing her fingers in and out of the bookworm. Hearing Hermione panting under her, Fleur began to move inside her searching for something, anything that could push the clever witch over the edge and-

Suddenly, Hermione’s nails dug into Fleur’s shoulder blades making the blonde smirks, _‘You found it…make her want you, let her know how much you love her!’_

Hermione feels like the world is about to explode when Fleur began to touch her just in the right places, she seemed to be everywhere at the same time: kissing her lips, sucking or licking from her breasts to her neck, thumb caressing in a circular motion over her clit whilst perfectly manicured long fingers rubs her inner walls. Still swallowing her moans, Fleur remembers to press on the front spongy wall and curls her fingers upward inside of the bookworm’s core.

Hermione’s orgasm takes her by surprise, and all she can do is cling to Fleur as she rides out her climax as she feels her consciousness slipping away in pure ecstasy. The blonde looks at her chest full with pride and excitement as her lover comes undone under her touch.

Resting her forehead in Hermione’s shoulder, nuzzling into her, she could feel the bookworm’s heavy breathing and her nails still clamped in her upper back, not noticing she was panting as well. Smiling, she kisses her way up the skin under her lips until she reaches Hermione’s. Remembering she still had her finger inside Hermione, she waits for the bookworm to relax a little before carefully pull out of her. She felt the girl gasping at her actions, immediately Hermione’s arms were cradling her into an inviting embrace, surprised by the following tender kisses she was pulled in she returns said kisses with just as much love.

Not caring, just for now, if what had happened between Hermione and her that night was a side effect of her instinct actin by itself or their moment was elicited by her, Fleur Delacour, she lay on the bed basking in the afterglow, grinning as she felt Hermione’s embrace tightening safely after what they had just done.

Hermione ran her hands down lover's back, until she reaches and takes the blonde’s hands in hers, feeling the weight of the metal around Fleur’s ring finger. Frowning, the younger woman went silent, and without breaking the embrace, she let out a heavy sigh, a sigh which the blonde confuses with a wishful one.

Tangled up in each other's arms, the pair slowly allowed themselves to drift into a deep peaceful slumber.

**…**

The next morning, Fleur lazily opens her eyes, stretching on the bed, a tired smile on her face. Grinning at the memento shared with Hermione the previous night, she reaches behind her with a hand for her companion.

The Veela inside her had been disturbingly quiet, not that she missed the dammed whispery voice, but it was beginning to make her feel uneasy.

 _‘I am happy, I feel euphoric, she made us feel how it was supposed to be connected with someone, when are you going to claim her for us?’ -_ and there it was the voice in the back of Fleur’s mind, _‘You need to leave that redhead guy, he’s not what we want nor what we desire…accept it Delacour, you’re not into males.’_

Frowning at the lack of body heat behind her, Fleur turns to see where Hermione might be, but instead of the bookworm she was greeted by a couple pf pillows behind her. Looking around, she notices that just her clothes were discarded on the bedroom floor. It was when she sat down on the edge of the bed, and reaches for a robe in order to cover her modesty, that she sees an envelope on the nightstand.

“A letter?” she whispers, “This has ‘Ermione’s signature...” A shiver ran down her spine at the thoughts that were popping into her mind.

With trembling hands, the blonde opens the envelope, taking a piece of paper with Hermione’s neat handwriting on it that reads…

For the most beautiful woman in this world:

_Last night was incredible, even though we never planned for it to happen, it was a literal pleasure to be held in your arms. I’m really sorry for not telling you this in person, but, Fleur this can’t and won’t happen again. You have an obligation to your family and Bill’s, don’t get me wrong, I’d never regret what happen between us, but I can’t carry the burden of knowing that you’ll break up with Bill because of me…I know we will see each other again, and I don’t mean here at school._

_Don’t hate me, please, don’t think you meant nothing to me, you are everything, I have to thank you for helping me remember how beautiful loving a person can make you feel. But you deserve better and I am not better, I still feel broken, I don’t want to break you too._

_Be happy, go get the life you deserve and smile, you have a beautiful smile._

_\- H. J. G._

And just like that, Hermione was out of her life.

 _‘What?! What did we do?’_ Fleur's Veela asked alarmed.

“You… _We_ made a mistake, but he doesn’t have to know about it.” Fleur reasoned aloud, “She’s clear here, she doesn’t feel ready for a relationship and she’s…she’s right,” her hands were shaking so much, that the letter began to tear in her hands, “-and I do have a promise to keep,” she admitted looking down to her left hand, where the  modest engagement ring was, “-I have to marry William.”

 _‘But we have to go and find Hemione! She’s our mate!’_ Fleur’s Veela tried to fight back, _‘Hermione’s the only one that had made us feel complete! Didn’t you feel that-”_

“YES!” Fleur yelled angrily turning her head to the closet’s mirror, “Yes I know! I was there too, remember?”

Fleur’s reflection in the mirror staring at her whilst she felt her cheeks getting damp with tears.

“Fuck, what was I thinking? I am so stupid,” she whispers, taking a look at the bizarre image in front of her.

Fleur’s reflection in the mirror was sat on the bed; arms crossed arching a bow at her, _‘What? Are we going to give up on ‘Ermione? You well know that what we feel last night was you and you only. You asked me to stay away from you whenever ‘Ermione was around you, so there you have it. She slept with you willingly; I didn’t do anything to lure her into your bed.’_

“Go away,” Fleur glaring at her reflection, who was smirking knowingly, “I SAID GO AWAY! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!”

Surprisingly, Fleur’s reflection nods. The blonde closed her eyes and once she felt a light weight leaves her body she took a look at the mirror finding that her reflection was hers and not the bizarre image of herself moving without her will.

Shaking her head, Fleur stood from the bed, walking towards the fireplace on the back of her room, she could feel herself shake and cry. She grabs a handful of _Floo_ powder and the next thing she saw was Shell Cottage’s small living room.

A pair of strong hands, _‘Too strong for my taste’,_ held her from behind and a pair of lips started to kiss her nape. The redheaded young man turned her in his arms in order to greet her with a tender kiss. She reciprocates Bill’s kiss, and started to hug him tightly, Fleur felt broken and rejected. The blonde needed to feel desired, wanted, and promptly the soft kiss escalate into a hot and needed one.

From day on and for the rest of the next years, Fleur Delacour dedicates her life to ignore the tiny voice in the back of head, the one that constantly reminded her that her place was not with Bill, that she was not totally comfortable with her soon to be husband, that she’ll always be lacking something, feeling incomplete and out of her mind sometimes.

But above all, Fleur was determined to keep that voice quiet for as long as it takes her to forget about Hermione.

:: **TBC** ::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the end of this chapter, I promise things will get better! (somehow)  
> How was it by the way? Lemme know in a comment!
> 
> Why did, Hermione gave in?  
> Well, she isn’t made of stone! Of course she wanted Fleur; of course she needed to feel desired and needed again. Immediately she felt the urge to kiss Fleur again, and kiss her she did.


	5. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, rape attempt. The Veela is in charge of the blonde’s late night activities. Fleur’s inner Veela has got a name! Bill’s being a jerk just because I hate him for being so nice and handsome and canonically married Fleur!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Long chapter AF.  
> -Mentions of domestic violence.  
> -Rape attempt.  
> -OoC Fleur, but now quite, it’s the Veela inside her!  
> -No smut in this chapter, sorry ‘bout that.
> 
> For this Chapter I recommend to listen to the song: Hurt by Christina Aguilera…Oh damn, I love how it fit this part of the story!

…

**Ch 5; HURT.**

Fleur was more than disappointed on Hermione after she left, she was hurt. And that was something she couldn’t bear to be, she had a wedding to plan, a fiancé to attend and a new family to charm.

Yes. Fleur Delacour was decided to search some sort of happy ending, even though that meant she had to see Hermione once in a while at the family gatherings. After all, the girl was her sister in law’s best friend.

But life goes on, and Fleur was determined to accomplish as many goals she had in mind as she could. She finished her career, got a job at the Saint-Éloy-les-Tuileries hospital after her internship, and, unwilling to wait or to tempt destiny to see Hermione again, she convinced Bill to elope with her. They went to France one day with the excuse to see her family and when they came back, they were officially Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, she was now Fleur Weasley.

But things couldn’t be like in a fairy tale, and Fleur learnt that in a hard way.

After a year of marriage, Bill started to ask for a child. But in their third anniversary he demanded for her to get checked because it was estrange to him _her_ inability to conceive a child.

_‘We need to start having kids, Fleur. My parents are asking about it and frankly, I don’t think there’s something wrong with me, I mean…look at my dad! He had seven healthy children! It certainly sounds to me that there’s something wrong with you.’_

And just like that, William Weasley started to turn into a jerk, almost at the point where Fleur volunteer herself to take double shifts just to avoid having close contact at home with the red head and his stupid demands and hurtful jests.

At first they were just soft jokes, but then they evolved to something more insulting. Bill once said that he was trying to be a funny and spontaneous husband.

_‘Are we even going to have time to have sex anyway? Are you still attracted to me? Do you really want to do it now? Fleur we need to have a child!’_

Fleur’s and Bill’s distance began to increase when the redhead started to push, harder for a child when they found out that it was Bill who had problems to conceive, but he tried to flip the tables and blame Fleur for _his_ lack of children.

 _‘If you CAN’T bear any children, then what’s the point of having sex?’_ Bill would say every time Fleur’s period arrives and he was banned from their activities.

Fleur was gettingng tired and started to feel less and less attracted to Bill, to the point that she asked at the hospital for the night shifts in order to avoid him and his need of sex ‘looking for a kid nights’ he would call their time together.

 _‘Are you going to take the night shift again?’_ He asked once, _‘Then when are going to try?!’_ This was the last drop for Fleur apparently she was nothing more to him than a ‘baby factory’ a factory that he wasn’t able to making work.

One day, when Fleur was sleeping after a long night of work at the hospital, she had dreamed and a _‘talked’_ with the Veela inside her.

_“So, are you going to tell him or do I have to do it?” The Veela asks Fleur nonchalantly in a dream._

_“Just…just tell me why? Why can’t I give him a child?” Fleur pleaded with teary eyes, making the Veela to sigh._

_“He ain’t your Mate,” She told Fleur, “-unless you want to be…even unhappier by his side, you can always try and find Hermione and…”_

_“NO!” Fleur yelled angrily, “I am not going to look for a child with someone else!”_

_The Veela shrugs with a blank expression, “He…Bill, is starting to drive me nuts Fleur,” she points seriously, “-he can’t keep treating us like that. Every time he bothers us with those hurtful words he obvl-”_

_“Don’t say that!” Fleur shouts, “William would never obliviate us just to make us forget some nasty things he’d said!”_

_Rolling her eyes, the Veela snorts, “He had already punched and slapped you several times! And you believe him when he told you that you fell in the hospital when you find that bruise in your hand! Really? You are really  that stupid!”_

_“And how come you can remember those things and I don’t!?”_

_“Cause he can’t do a proper obliviate and he can only hex you, the human part of your brain, not you as a whole being! He’s an ass! A drunk ass may I add!”_

_“T-That’s not…”_

_“Fleur, listen,” the Veela sighed for the last time, “-next time I won’t keep quiet if he dares to touch us,” she said in a threatening tone, “-we are a freaking powerful creature and we will unleash our fury if he slap us again!”_

Fleur was about to ask one more thing when she felt a weight settle over her body. She opened her eyes to feel herself hurriedly being undressed, a very drunk Bill was hovering on top her. 

“What do you think you’re doing William?!” she shrieked trying to remove his needy hands from her breasts, “Don’t, you’re hurting me, stop!”

“I want a child! And you will give me one,” he slurred, “-e-even if I have to force you to be with me.”

The blonde felt her eyes going wide with her _husband’s_ statement, _‘Even if he had to…what?!’_

She tried to push him away from her, but she was wandless and far less strong than her tall and muscular husband. Except that when she felt herself shed some tears, and with one last try she pushes him, he was sent flying over the wall behind him.

Then,  the unthinkable happened: Fleur’s hands began to glow with a yellow light, she felt a familiar warmth running down her body every time she had a chat with her inner Veela. 

_'Got your back. '_

“ **Freyja**.” She whispered in awe.

Yes, the Veela inside Fleur had her own name, she liked to be addressed as Freya.  She asked Fleur while ago to call her that  _‘To prevent getting confused.’_

Looking at the unconscious redhead lying on the floor, she turned to the closest mirror and smiled at her reflection. Smirking, the Veela in the mirror nods at her turning her head and glaring towards Bill.

 _‘What about him?’_ Freyja, the Veela, asks.

Frowning, Fleur felt pity for her husband, “H-He was drunk,” she mumbles, “-can we…he just, Freyja, he was really drunk.”

 _‘No, Fleur…we need to leave.’_ The Veela urged, _‘You heard him…he wants to get us pregnant, as if we **want** it or **not**! He does not love us…not anymore!’_

For once in her life, Fleur decided to listen to her instinct, _‘Finally!’_

Silently, Fleur starts to pack her things. She was going to leave William Weasley once and for all, this was for her own safety now.

…

**Fleur's department, months later.**

She was reading a book, but quite frankly she hadn’t paid attention to the page she was at for like the last ten minutes. With a sigh, she closes the book and moved on her bed until she was facing a mirror on the other side of the apartment bedroom.

“I need some guidance,” she mumbles looking at her own reflection, “-I’m sorry I locked you away inside my head.” Fleur apologized.

Several minutes passed by, and the stubborn blonde received no answer. Tired, she was about to turn off the bedside table lamp when a voice calls from deep inside her head.

_“So, are you willing to accept my help now?  If not, then what’s the point of this talj?”_

“F-Freyja,” Fleur stared at the mirror surprised.

Smirking smug as ever, ice-blue eyes and white long hair, Fleur’s inner Veela seemed to be enjoying the call for help from Fleur.

 _“It’s been a long time Fleur, you better have a good excuse to let me out of your mental cage after what happened with…him.”_ She hisses with venom, narrowing her eyes.

“I’m sorry, for everything.” Fleur excuses herself, “But you have to understand that he was a good man, he loved me and took care of me. Back then, I was engaged with a man-”

_“A man that didn’t give two shits about our well-being the night he wanted to rape us, didn't he?”_

Averting her gaze from the mirror, Fleur felt a shiver down her spine at the memory of Bill’s hands roaming violently over her body, touching her roughly…

 _“We need to find Hermione.”_ Freyja states.

Still annoyed, Fleur shakes her head at the idea, “She left us, Freyja. She was the one who didn’t want anything to do with us…”

 _“I was there too, remember? The morning you locked me up?”_ She points at her forehead behind the mirror. _“Besides, please stop thinking I don’t like you or don’t care for you…I helped with William, remember?”_

Smiling at her reflection, Fleur shows the Veela an empty ring finger making Freyja squealed in happiness.

_“You did it!”_

“Well, kinda,” Fleur scratches her head, “-he’s still legally our husband. But there’s nothing that ties me- _us_ to him now. No ring means-”

_“That you have the magical right to find a proper lover!”_

“I’m not sure I am ready for that now…or if I'll  ever be.” The blonde witch weakly ads, “I’m sorry.”

 _“Don’t be.”_ Freyja says, smirking, _“But if you want to be happy you need to find either a lover, or your Mate,”_ looking the pain in Fleur’s eyes at the mention of their lost Mate, she adds, _“-well, at least let me help you to find a proper lover not an impotent guy who can’t keep up with-”_

“I know that we only have  one Mate, we’ve already met her, what we need indeed is a skillful lover,” Fleur interrupts Freyja slightly chuckling at the Veela’s remarks, “-I know and remember about that, Grandma Delacour told me about it.”

Both blondes, the witch and the Veela on the mirror, glanced over each other for a couple of minutes before bursting into laughing.

It was Freyja who stopped laughing after a dew minutes, asking, _‘How long have we been hiding from William?’_

Grimacing at the memory, Fleur says, “About a year,” Freyja arches a brow at her statement, “-I-I hear he’s looking for us.” She nervously adds.

Snorting Freyja shakes her head, _‘Of course he is. We’re a damn pretty pics of ass!’_ seeing Fleur in a less grim mood encourages the Veela to say what she’s been dying to voice out, _“We need to find a lover, Fleur. Our magic is…we need to-”_

Sighing, Fleur acknowledges what she said, “I know. But that doesn’t mean that I agreed with such an...unorthodox methods.”

 _“I don’t feel ecstatic about that either,”_ Freyja sighs tiredly once again, _“-but that’s something we must do…our magic gets stronger with either sex or by being in a romantic relationship-”_

“Yeah,” Fleur cuts her to add, “-either way we will start to get weaker and weaker. We need a good fuck-friend or finding a Mate.” She chuckles darkly, “You know, it suddenly made sense why in the magical community we’re seeing as vile whores.”

 _“But we are not WHORES!”_ Freyja shouts annoyed, “-our sanity, and literally, our health depends on the love or sexual satisfaction we’re engulfed in!”

Raising a hand, silencing Freyja, Fleur rose on her feet walking towards the full length mirror she was staring at in the studio apartment she was living.

“Let’s do it. I can feel myself shaking every time I have to carry semi-heavy stuff. Even my spells at the clinic are getting weaker.” Nodding Freyja closed her eyes in order to disappear, allowing Fleur to go out so she could find a proper lover, “Wait!” Fleur stops the Veela, “I…I want you to take control of our body, I am way too stupid to know what to say or how to flirt with some random guy and-”

“Woman.” Freyja corrects her. “Believe me sweetheart, we’re _not_ into guys…like at all!” she deadpanned.

Rolling her eyes Fleur says, “Just please, don’t force yourself into no one, that wouldn’t be alright.” She pleads and Freyja solemnly nods. “Thank you, also,” she uncomfortable shifts, “-w-will I be in some kind of control when you take over or-”

Smiling softly, the Veela reassures her, “I’ll be in full charge, but I promise you will be able to talk to me, just like we’re doing it right now.”

“T-That’s fine then.” Fleur finally acquiesce, “And how will I-”

“What about I give control back whenever you want? This ain’t gonna work if you’re uncomfortable with the decisions/actions I take in hand.”

“That’s fine.” Fleur flatly said.

“What’s wrong Fleur?” The Veela asks.

“Why Grandma never showed signs of talking to herself, like you and I?”

Chuckling slightly, Freyja says carefully, “Cause she was a full Blood-Veela, whereas you and I need to find some common ground and become one as well.”

“Is that a possibility?!” Fleur suddenly appears to be interested in the subject.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Freyja answers, “Of course! What do you think the point of finding a MATE or a good lover was?!”

Wide eyed, Fleur smiled at the thought of finally feeling like a normal woman without these weird conversations with her inner self. “Then do it quickly!” She urges the Veela.

Nodding, Freyja holds her hands in a praying position and starts to mumble something under her breath. The golden glow, the same one that more than a year ago saved her before William forced himself on her, was shining with full force. Holding her palms from inside the mirror, Freyja encourages Fleur to do the same thing. Understanding the motion, Fleur does as her reflection.

Once their hands were palm to palm on each side of the mirror, Fleur starts to feel her body lighter, feet separating from the floor, her eyes were closed and she wanted to open them but she couldn’t. She was about to scream for help when she felt her feet touch the floor again.

Fleur opened her eyes to find herself, literally, other side of the mirror. _‘What have you done!’_ she asked Freyja, who was happily inspecting Fleur’s wand.

“Fleur, please don’t be mad-” The Veela pleaded, at least she had the guts to look apologetic, “-this is the only way. I promised I won’t lock you here,” she pointed at her head with the wand in her hand now gazing over the small wood stick, “-so, this is the mythical Delacour wand?” She asks to the woman inside the mirror.

 _‘It is Grandma Delacour’s first wand.’_ Fleur grunts from her side of the mirror. _‘Please, don’t do anything stupid Freyja.’_

With a hand on her heart, and the other securing the wand inside her robes, the Veela’s hurtful tone of voice says, “You wound me Fleur.” She giggles happily before addressing the woman inside the mirror, “I will take care of us, besides,” she adds, “-you will be with me all the time, remember?” pointing at her temple she smiled reassuringly at the scared blonde.

Blushing, all Fleur could do was to nod and watch Freyja grabbing some floo powders before calling some shitty site on the city, he reflection banishing from the mirror along with the Veela behind the green flames.

…

**G &A**

It had been seven long years since she finished Hogwarts.

She had studied Magical Laws and was working with a few friends in their own building. They’ve created a small group of lawyers who wanted to help the unprotected. That’s how Granger and Associates (G&A) was created just two years ago.

She was staring though a large window situated at the end of her office. An office that was situated at the top of a twelfth-story building, just taking a look at the happy-go-lucky Muggles outside on the street. Deep in her thoughts, he almost missed the loud knocks on the door.

She was thinking about Fleur…again.

_‘Was I wrong to push her away? Is she happy with him? What we did was wrong on so many levels…but it felt heavenly, it felt right! I’m such a deviant for wanting her again, after all these years. I still yearning for her touch, a kiss, just…I just want to hear her voice again.’_

Turning around, she was facing the oaken door, _‘Do you remember me, Fleur? Is he treating you well?’_ Hermione took her wand out, pointing it at the door, “Come on in.” She calls before sending a spell that opens the door.

No one was standing behind the door. Rolling her eyes, Hermione didn’t bother to close the door, instead she drops herself on a leather couch in front of her desk and kept thinking.

“I owe you my life,” she mumbles running a hand over her eyes, “-you even tried to save her…Pansy, she…she was my everything, she’ll always have a very special place in my heart, but you,” she said to no one in particular, “-you managed to make me feel alive again, loved, needed…I need you now too…I wonder where you and your pretty smile could be-”

“Well,” an amused voice call from behind the open door, “-I was about to hex you, but after hearing your small monologue,” the voice’s owner shows themselves, “-I rather want you to tell me everything about this mysterious smiley woman you were mentioning.”

“Ginny!” Hermione shouts leaving the couch behind her and dragging Ginny Weasley inside her office, “It was you,” she rolls her eyes before hugging her friend tightly, “I missed you so much!”

Hugging her fiend back, Ginny chuckles, “Yeah, being an adult sucks! I barely have time to sleep!” she said, holding her friends at arms-length, “Well, you, my friend, certainly looks horrible!”

Pushing Ginny away, swatting her on the forearm, Hermione says, “Shut up!” smiling and laughing softly, “What don’t we catch up the last months of our life with a hot coffee? My treat!”

“A free meal and my best friend’s company at the same time? Are you kidding me? LETS GO NOW!”

Widening her eyes, Ginny links an arm with her friend’s dragging her towards the front door making Hermione shouts, “At least let me grab my purse!”

…

**Coffee Shop**

“You know,” Ginny says, “-mom’s been asking for you. She misses talking to you.” She smiled fondly at the memory of her mother and herself talking with Hermione at the Weasley’s garden.

Nodding, Hermione smiles guiltily, _‘Molly is such a wonderful person…but I can’t stand the fact of listening to her rambles about how GREAT Fleur life is with Bill…’_

“I know, and I am so, so sorry, Gin.” Hermione apologizes glancing down into her cup of coffee, “This is…complicated, for me at least.” She says raising her eyes, looking up to Ginny’s calmed blue eyes.

“Mom understands that we’re all adults and we are busy saving the world,” she smiles at the phrase Molly often says to Ginny, “-she’s just not used to have the house so empty and quiet, that’s all.” She giggles whilst sipping from her own cup.

“I’ll take that as you hadn’t gone to see your parents either.” Hermione guessed.

Ginny only giggles whilst nodding her head with a sad smile.

“Adulthood,” Hermione snorts, “Although, I’ve never though I’ll see the day when the lazy ass Ginevra Weasley grow a pair and finishes Medical School, and you were the top class student! I am so very proud of you my friend.”

Ginny snorts, “Yeah, I mean, I deal with people all the time too, but mine at least are unconscious waiting for me to scrub their insides, but yours,” she sighs, “-damn, they are so damn broken and going through so much shit that it almost sad.”

“A divorce is never funny Ginny, for either part.”

“Yeah, I dunno, I guess?” The redhead chuckles, “Er, ‘Mione I was wondering if you could take one more case, that if you wanted to help me and-”

Raising an eyebrow amusedly, Hermione asks, “What is it Gin? Have you been sued? Was it because you fell asleep while operating on someone?!” She started to laugh, “If the last one’s the reason, I don’t want your case! I will lose!”

Embarrassed, Ginny shouts, “NO! That’s not what’s going on! And stop mocking at my lack of sleep! You ain’t looking better than me with those dark bags under your eyes, miss _I am too proud to wear some make up!_ ” She flicked Hermione between the eyebrows electing a painful ouch.

“Hey! That hurt!” Hermione whines rubbing the flickered spot.

“Just as your lack of trust in my abilities in the O.R!”

Looking at each other without blinking, the tension between them was broken when Ginny began to laugh abruptly dragging Hermione along with her. Luckily no one else was around them when they started to guffaw.

It was Ginny, who spoke recovers first.

“Wow, that…er,” she said between hard breaths, cleaning up the tears from her eyes due to the laughter, “-it’s been awhile since the last time I laughed so hard about a nonsense. I missed you so much ‘Mione.”

Nodding whilst sipping from her beverage, Hermione straightens herself in her seat, “And I missed you my friend.”

“And here’s where I came to ask you a favor.” The redhead mumbles ashamed, “A legal one.”

Looking at Ginny’s serious face, Hermione nods once in a serious manner. “Name it, what do you need?”

Smiling nervously, Ginny says someone’s name…a name that Hermione hadn’t heard from anyone else in years, “Fleur.”

Blinking rapidly, Hermione tries to understand what she meant before saying, “I beg your pardon? What does she has to do with-”

“Fleur needs to divorce Bill.” Ginny deadpanned, “They…” she hesitated.

“Ginny, what is happening?” Hermione softly demands, “Why do _I_ have to be the one taking their case? I can address her to a colleague here I know a guy who-”

“No,” Ginny pleaded, “-I-I know you’ve been trying to forget about her all these years ‘Mione, but they need you.” She gazed over her best friend, “I wouldn’t be here asking you this, if…if there wasn’t something you need to know, somehow I know you are the one who can help-”

“I am not taking the case and helping you brother.” Hermione cut her, “I refuse to be his representative; it’s a _huge_ no if that was your intention.” Seeing the sadness wash over Ginny, Hermione knew she’d had the right idea, “I’m sorry Gin but I can’t-”

“Then please be careful if your intentions are helping Fleur instead.” The redhead warns her. At Hermione’s frown, she adds, “-he…he had lost it ‘Mione, he attacked Fleur and one of her lovers when he found her last week.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione inquires.

Briefly, Ginny told Hermione about Fleur leaving their home. How the blonde told Ginny’s parents that Bill used to punch her whenever she wasn’t in the mood for intimacy and the fact that he erased the blonde’s memory and pretend to care about her.

“And that went on and on for two years or so…I am not sure, I haven’t talked to Fleur. I know all this because of mom.” The redhead said, tears running down her cheeks.

“Where is he?” Demanded Hermione, at the hearing of Fleur’s suffering she felt like killing the man if she finds him.

_‘She married a monster and I pushed her to do it!’_

“W-We don’t know where he is.” Ginny said softly.  

Shocked, Hermione took her sweet time thinking in silence. _‘Fleur left Bill and he attacked her as soon as he found her? Also, Ginny’s warning me…but about what? What is wrong with the world?’_

“First of all,” Hermione finally asks, “-Why did he attack Fleur this last time?” she took out from her coat a magical Quick-Quotes Quill that had a long, shiny yellow pheasant feather, and a notepad, things very similar to Rita Skeeter’s old notepad and feather.

Averting her eyes, Ginny nods before simply answering, “He caught Fleur in bed with another woman.”

Frowning, Hermione nods, looking over the notes the magical Quick-Quotes Quill was scribbling on the paper, “Why do I have to be careful of him?”

“He…He sent a letter to mom where he _swears_ to find Fleur and bring her home with him in order to START a family together, and having a few kids, whether she wants to cooperate as if not.”

_‘He’s willing to deprive Fleur from her freedom, his own damn wife?’_

“What do you want me to do if he finds me, Gin?” She asks finally taking in her hands the magical Quick-Quotes Quill, putting it back in her coat.

“Just, please knock him out and call the Aurors…he needs help.” The redhead pleaded. “And I don’t know why, but after all this I think Fleur’s going, somehow, to show up and drag you into their shit.”

“Don’t worry,” Hermione reassures her friend, “I’ll be ready and I’ll keep my eyes open to any weird situation.”

But she certainly wasn’t ready for what that night had in store for her.

…

**G &A**

Pacing on her office, Hermione started to search some information in her files. Reading as much material as she could, so she could be ready for when, either Will or Fleur come looking for her help.

A loud knock on the door startled her, and she almost drops to the floor the heavy book she was reading.

“Come on in.” Hermione said, closing the book over her desk and getting on her feet.

Without looking at towards the door, Hermione kept her eyes over the window next to her, thinking. A strong French accent, coated in the sweetest voice she could remember hearing, drags her attention to the front door.

“Bonjour, ‘Ermione.”

Beautiful like never before, with long blonde hair, a tad skinnier than Hermione remembered her, bright and big blue eyes, inviting pink lips curved in an amused smile towards the dumfounded lawyer, Fleur Delacour closes the office’s door.

 “Fleur.” Hermione whizzes frozen on the spot watching the blonde walking towards her.

Chuckling at the anxious reaction, Fleur walked in the brown-haired woman’s direction and kisses both of her cheeks, “Long time no see,” she nonchalantly said before taking a seat on the leather couch in front of the huge desk.

“I-It certainly is,” Hermione stupidly mumbles, “-what brought you here? How can I help you?” She asks out of habit.

Raising a pale eyebrow, Fleur smiled softly, “Didn’t you hear?” She asks without looking away from Hermione’s eyes, “I need a lawyer,” a smirk appears on her face at the lawyer’s frown. That was pretty obvious if she was there, “-I need you to help me to get divorced.”

“Oh.” Was Hermione short reply, _‘I hate when Ginny’s right!’_

:: **TBC** ::


	6. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 3K words chapter.  
> Angsty Fleur.  
> Hermione finally apologizes.  
> Freyja takes control of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this Chapter I recommend to listen to the song: Again by Lenny Kravitz…oh man, I’m such a 90’s trash!
> 
> Also, Happy Holidays!

...

"Fleur." Hermione whizzes out frozen on her spot watching the blonde entering her office.

Chuckling at the anxious reaction, Fleur walked in the brown-haired woman's direction and kisses both of her cheeks, "Long time no see," she greets the brunette nonchalantly before closing the door behind her.

"I-It certainly is," Hermione stupidly mumbles, "-what's brought you here? How can I help you?" She asks out of habit, still amazed that such a beauty was standing across the desk.

Raising a pale eyebrow, Fleur smiled softly, "Didn't you hear?" She asks, her attention stubbornly in her fingernails, "I need a lawyer," a smirk appears on her face as she raises her gaze, internally chuckling at the lawyer's frown. That was pretty obvious if she was there, "-I need you to help me to get divorced."

"I beg your pardon?"

Rolling her eyes, Fleur made her way towards an individual sofa situated in front Hermione's desk.

"I need you to help me divorce William." The blonde clarifies at the stunned brunette, "We…we've been separated for a few years now," she explains, "-so I was thinking, no, I could-"

"Yeah," Hermione professionally adds, "-Ginny could have let slip out your…situation with William. A jerk who dares to lay a hand on you, sorry my bluntness."

Fleur felt her body shakes in anger at Hermione's words. Of course she knew William Weasley was a jerk, a stupid idiot, how else could be the fact of physically he attacked Fleur be justified? But hearing those words coming from the girl, no, woman who left her and somehow pushed her to stay with the older Weasley sibling actions.

"I'll stop you there," Fleur spat, "-you are the least one to have a say in-" she didn't get to finish her sentence when a painful headache started to kick in, making the blonde bend over in her seat, holding into her head's temples.

Startled by the blonde sudden hiss of pain, Hermione got to her feet and in a second she moved to the other side of the desk, kneeling right in front of Fleur, holding her by the shoulders.

"A-Are you okay?" The brunette asks, "Please Fleur, talk to me." she pleaded worriedly.

Meanwhile, Fleur was having such a heated internal fight in her head. A fight for control over her body; a momentarily control.

 _"No, Fleur…remember, he's a bad guy. He hurt us!"_ Freya's voice echoed inside the blonde's head,  _"We're here for a reason. I know you don't want to be Mate's with 'Ermione…but we need her help! Our magic is getting weaker! If I take control of the situation here, we will better by the morning!"_

 _"No, Freyja…I'm begging you. I need to do this on my own…please let me handle this."_ She kept telling herself in silence, the headache starting to get too much for her to handle. Tears started to slide down her cheeks.

And there, when the first tears were visible, Hermione couldn't keep calm. She took her wand and moved Fleur towards another much larger coach. Helping her to lie down with all the carefulness her clumsy persona allows her. In silence, she began to comb Fleur's long blonde mane with her finger in a soothing manner whilst holding her by the hand waiting for her to come back from whatever hurtful place her mind was at the moment.

Pressing her forehead into Fleur's cheek, Hermione keeps the soothing motions with her hand and softly cooing humming until she felt the blonde's breathing starting to normalize. A hand squeezed hers and a kiss was planted on her forehead, this one making her turn scarlet in the cheeks.

Smiling nervously, she let go of Fleur's warm hand and stepped back from her allowing the woman to sit on the couch.

"Are you okay now?" She gingerly asks.

Grimacing, Fleur nods, "Thank you," she mumbles, "-and I'm sorry…I didn't want to-"

"S'okay," Hermione stammers, "-but what happened to you?" She took a seat on the same couch as Fleur next to her, keeping the smallest distance between the two of them.

Rubbing her forehead, the blonde shakes her head, smiling at the end of her actions.

"To be honest?" She rhetorically asks, eliciting a nod from Hermione, "It's a long story and part of it has to be with my need of magically breaking my bows to William. I might tell you about what I mean later, that's if," Fleur shyly say, "-if you are willing to help me with-"

"Of course I will help you Fleur," Hermione quickly assures, not noticing how her hand had moved to take Fleur's in hers, "-aside from the sudden pain a minute ago…how have you been?" The question was formulated with such a worry, need and tenderness, that inevitably Fleur shivers at the memory of that one night in Hermione's arms.

She was about to answer, 'I've been better than expected' when an angry voice echoed in her head.

 _'Is she asking us such a vain thing? After she left us!?'_ Crossing her legs, the blonde just arches a brow, waiting for Hermione to carry on with her questions.

"Is it too late to say I'm sorry?" Seeing the question in Fleur's eyes, she adds, "I mean, I am so, so sorry…to hear you had to be with such a jerk, went through so much and…it feels almost like,-"

"Like it had partially been your fault?" The blonde guesses. Seeing Hermione nodding slowly, she combs her blonde hair with a hand, sighing, "I've been better, thank you for asking." She flatly replies.

 _"You need to tell her about the-"_ Freyja's voice stated in her head.

"NO!" Fleur suddenly spat angrily, making Hermione flinch and scoot back in her seat, "I'm not going to tell her that!" She stubbornly adds, eyes closed.

"Okay, okay," Hermione raised her hands in front of her in a defensive manner, "-there's no need to be mad…well, there is if you are talking about what happened between us and-"

"Why did you leave? Wasn't I what you were looking for? Do you see me as a whore too, just like the rest of the wizarding world out there?" The blonde started to ask, she needed to understand.

After all those years, Fleur keep thinking. Hermione was single back in the day, sure she'd probably mourn her lost, but then again she was single and probably lonely. The blonde remember thinking about the possibilities they could've had, no more war, no more school, no more responsibilities outside their own persona… _'We deserve to live and be happy.'_

"Just…why? Tell me please, 'Ermione." She stops her pacing, shoulders slumped and head low.

Refocusing her gaze on Fleur, she notices the woman next to her was almost at the verge of tears. Blue eyes were looking at her sadly, breathing had become uneven, hands were balled into fists, fists that were shaking, and Hermione couldn't tell if they were shaking in anger or something else.

Not ignoring the state Fleur was, she decides to reply to her question with more questions, "Are you sure you're okay? What's with this sudden attitude change I witnessed minutes ago? What's happening to you Fleur?"

Anger, annoyance and sorrow, were just a few of the emotions that moved Fleur, "I'm talking about the night you left!" The blonde started, "You pushed me away like I was nothing! And what did you say? NOTHING!"

"Th-That's not true, I left you a let-" Hermione's quivering voice try.

"A Fucking letter?! Are you serious?" Fleur huffs, a small yellow glow was starting to engulf her silhouette, "I am so little to you that you thought I'd have been okay with just a few lines of words? You are incredible." She snorts at the end, taking a seat at the edge of Hermione's desk.

Hermione slumps in her seat, feeling as if a huge wall was placed between Fleur and herself. She wanted to hug the blonde, to reassures her, to tell her that everything's going to be okay and to kiss her, oh-boy how badly she wanted to kiss the blonde. If only the blonde knew how much Hermione yearned for her touch, if only she knew how many nights she'd spent crying in bed till she sleep because of the agony of being apart and all because she was afraid and so, so stupid.

"Just tell me why." Fleur pleaded from her spot. A tear rolling down her left eye.

_"Fleur, I swear to all the Gods and have, I'll take control of this situation if you don't fix our relationship with 'Ermione. We need her, if you don't want to make her your mate is fine! But please, our magic-"_

The blonde was about to reply a snarky comment to Freyja when a sudden warmness engulfed thoroughly.

Getting on her feet, Hermione gingerly made her way towards the blonde. Once she was sure Fleur wasn't about to slip away from her, she did the most unexpected thing: She pulled Fleur into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispers in Fleur's ear, "-I'm sorry I was afraid to start something with you. I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry you felt like crap because of me, and I am so very sorry that you have to go through all that and married Bill."

Hearing the pain in Hermione's words broke Fleur. She hugged the woman back, she clings into the back of her dress blouse like a lifesaver, face buried in the crook of her neck, tears rolled down both cheeks at full force.

The brunette reached out gently, cupping Fleur's cheek, and wiped the tears away with her thumb, and the sadness away with her heartfelt soft smile.

As comforting as the gesture was, the blonde was distracted by the small hand. It was as tender as it was soft, Hermione rubs the wetness dry. A deja vu setting in as the familiar embrace aroused rekindled feelings within her. Her heart kick-started anew as her body reacted to Fleur's closeness, the friendly act slowly bleeding to intimate as the blood rushed to her cheeks. But the blonde was as conflicted as she was delighted.

Whaling, she was wailing in Hermione's shoulder! Fleur Delacour, was reduced to a crying and whimpering mess. Inside the blonde's head, Freyja was smiling, happy even with the breakdown of her counterpart. She forced Fleur to keep talking, despite the effort the Veela was doing to restrain herself with Hermione's arms around her waist and shoulder.

"He used to slap me in the face, _'Ermione_." Fleur started to sob, "And after he had me on the ground, knocked out and humiliated, he'd obliviate me and pretends he didn't do anything!" She paused for a second, breathing a little so she could keeo carry on, "-but the last drop was him, wanting to get me pregnant…even if he had to _force_ me to it!"

Shaking, Hermione felt the urge to call in for some favors some friends owed her and ask them to disappear Bill's body once they have killed him in the most painful way. She tightened her embrace, never wanting to let the shaking woman in her arms.

"Want me to do something about him? Just say it, I know people." Hermione finally said what she had in mind, not caring if she sounded like a gangster. "Also, how did you realize what was happening?"

"I-I…I'll tell you later." Fleur picked up on Hermione's words, body tensing as she realized how she may have been wishing the same thing the brunette was suggesting.

Her mouth parted as if to say something, but Hermione held her tight, moving her arms to a more doting place behind her neck, twining her fingers and locking her in place between the desk behind her and the lawyer's body. As much as her body was telling her to proceed, her eyes were the bigger window into how she felt, hazel brown eyes wide and frightened with no knowledge if this was appropriate and what comes after if she continues.

 _"If this is the only way we get to be near our Mate, then I will take as much as I can, I'm sorry for this Fleur."_ Freyja pressed on the back of the blonde's head.

Left in the whirlpool of ambiguity, she went with what her heart –and Freyja- had been telling her since she entered Hermione's office. Taking a small step closer and giving the brunette her cue to proceed. Shaken hands maneuvered to more appropriate spots, one behind the lawyer's head and the other cupping the small of her back. Her back was like a button, that when pressed, arches her body forward. Inches away from Hermione's face, she felt the flustered breathes escapes her, the hot moistness had Fleur yearning for her next step.

Her lids grew heavy with lust, Hermione leans in and closing in as she captured Fleur's lips. It all came flooding back to her as they exchanged their kiss, Hermione's sweetened saliva coating her waxy layer of her lipstick. Like the first time they kissed, all the anxieties of her heart quieted, the blonde's acceptance of her love all that was needed as Hermione felt free. Their lips overlapped, the blonde embracing her eagerness and brought the lawyer's body closer, the woman bending into the act. Hermione's supple lips tenderly massaged hers, tantalizing more than just her nerve endings.

_"That's it! Fleur please do not screw this up! IWe both knew she was still feeling something for us!"_

The women separated from their poignant fire that had lain dormant, the warmth ever-present on each other's face. Even from the dim light coming from the window, both women lit up the room, Hermione's chest beating wild as her body was telling her for the night to not end. She gazed deep into her client's eyes, the loving gloss across the lens showing how much she pined for the moment with emotions brimming. Blue eyes darted up and down from her eyes to her mouth, the lawyer biting her lip as she bided her time before jumping into her former lover.

Her crystal blues did the talking, Hermione rebounded with a heavy zeal as she returned to Fleur's lips. Before the lawyer knew it her client's tongue slicked against her lips. Hermione didn't hesitate, her mouth willingly accepting her invitation as the heat inside her flared. The wet muscle danced with hers, the half Veela feeding on the hunger of her ex-lover and pressed into her harder.

Hermione fought back, her tongue invading her blonde's as she crazily dove into her. She felt the air from her lungs escape her, the heavy breathing between the two getting the Veela lightheaded as she worked her magic. Fleur pawed past her lawyer's shirt, her back slightly slick with sweat, it still was as soft as she remembered. A lot has changed, but somehow this still was a sweet drive of nostalgia as her hands rode up Hermione's strong back.

Fleur unexpectedly squealed as she was lifted from her rear, Hermione quickly pushing and hoisting her onto the desk behind them. The lawyer kept her onslaught of kisses, the blonde keeping up as she tended to the brunette's lust, the Veela inside the blonde unable to temper her own as each time Hermione's lips touched hers unlocked another beautiful memory that time had almost had her slip away. The lawyer got adventurous, her lips traveling south and traced her jaw line. The vermillion shades of the blonde's lipstick plastered on her, the color dotting the peerless white of her skin as Hermione trailed down, Fleur using her arms and wrapping them tightly around her lover's head.

Her partner slides her tongue out as she grazed Fleur's cleavage, hand running up her milky thigh as she pressed in the blonde further.

Hermione's touch brushed the inner cleavage, her body craving intimacy from her sexless drought produced a soft moan from the blonde. She was about to reach her goal when a loud voice echoed through the hall.

"Miss Granger, You have someone waiting for you. He says he doesn't have an appointment. He's willing to wait for you if you got time."

It was the voice of Hermione's secretary.

Resting her head over Fleur's, Hermione was shaking, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay 'Ermione?" The little cute French accent asks, the brunette's breath hitting her face was making her dizzy with need again.

 _"Fleur, please, let me out!"_ Freyja pleaded inide the blonde's head.

Sighing, Hermione kisses Fleur's forehead tenderly, massaging her thighs with both hands earnestly, before sending the secretary an answer by pushing some buttons next to the blonde above the desk.

Fleur arches a brow, watching the woman silent reply, "What? Oh, I told her not to disturb us and to send him to a friend at the other side of the building."

Nodding, happy with the answer, the blonde starts silently into Hermione's eyes, waiting for an answer to what had just happened between them.

_"If you don't do something to get Hermione back, I will do something you might don't like, Fleur!"_

Hermione looked troubled, until she finally sighs looking at the blonde in the eyes, "I know I was an ass, Fleur. And somehow the whole mess you're it's my entire fault, for pushing you into…Bill's arms. And for that I am sorry," She kisses Fleur's cheek. This last gesture awakes Freyja yearning desire, "-if there's anything I can do for you so you can forgive me for being such a moron back then-"

 _"I'm sorry Fleur…but we have to do this on my terms apparently."_ Freyja apologizes before taking control of the blonde's body.

Hands on her face, like she was trying to block Hermione from her peripheral sight, Fleur went stiff for a few seconds. When she moved her hands away from her face, the blue eyes were slightly different from how Hermione recalls them. Deeper, more focussed and somehow a tad raw.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FREYJA? I WAS ABOUT TO-"_

"Don't' worry," a raspy voice came out from Fleur, "-I've got this."

Frowning slightly at her words, Hermione gave her a concerned look, "Sure you're alright?"

"I-I…" Fleur stutters, "-ugh," she sighs annoyed with herself, "-I wouldn't mind letting you show me how much you're sorry," finally she locks eyes with Hermione, "-I haven't forgotten about you, you know?"

Hermione's eyes went wide in realization of what the blonde meant, "Now? R-Really?"

"Please," the blonde pleads taking Hermione's hand in hers, "-just…help me out tonight 'Ermione. Again, like we did all those years ago…just promise me-"

"I won't leave you alone in the morning," Hermione whispers against the other woman's lips, hugging her tenderly by the waist, "-but we have so much to talk about... and I don't mean it personally but professionally and-"

"We will…" Fleur exhales slowly, feeling Hermione's breath against her lips, aiming for another passionate kiss.

They couldn't help it, it was madness to be this close to the other and not take possession of the lips and body they were pining and yearning for so long.

 _"What are you doing Freyja! You shouldn't force yourself on her!"_ Fleur screamed inside her own head.

Freyja, without stopping kissing Hermione, was quick to reply,  _"I'm doing what you should have done the moment she kissed you! I'm taking control of the situation and do not try to deny it, you want this as well…also, I am NOT forcing her to do nothing she doesn't want!"_

 _"I-I…alright, I do want this too…so please, let me have it."_ Fleur embarrassedly admits.

 _"Okay."_ Freyja agrees, she knows Fleur isn't lying,  _"She still wants us Fleur…do it for our sake."_

Feeling her body move at her own volition, Fleur holds Hermione by the waist with a hand whilst the other one starts to unbutton the lawyer's dress shirt. That was all the brunette needed to hear before casting a silent charm to her door, locking it. The faint glow that was surrounding Fleur began to mingle with a very vivid orange aura that was emanating from Hermione.

Apparently, without any of the women knowing, Freyja was about to have her wish come true: To claim Hermione Granger as their Mate, once and for all.

**::TBC::**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please read and revew, Feedback is highly appreciated given that this pair is not my cup of tea, I want to know what you guys think about this story.
> 
> Remember, NO RVWS NO UPDATE, sorry.
> 
> Rvws, Follows and Favs are very appreciated and replied ASAP!
> 
> I am not native English speaker, so Grammar nazis be nice pointing out said issues please.


	7. Until my last breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Finaly Fleur and Hermione straighten up their issues. Some old character appears again to ruin the gal’s fun.  
>  \- Also, SMUT, sexy-sinfuly yuri sex scene ahead!
> 
>   ***GAHH!! I HAVE TO EDIT THIS; IT HAD LOTS OF TYPOS!***
> 
> __
> 
> _Wanna read it without the sexy parts? Go to FFNet, look for me there and you'll have the PG13 versión of this!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna read it without the sexy parts? Go to FFNet, look for me there and you'll have the PG13 versión of this!
> 
> For this Chapter I recommend to listen to the song: Until my last breath by Tarja Turunen!

###  [Chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11972412/chapters/31556856): Until my last breath

**…**

_"What are you doing Freyja! You shouldn't force yourself on her!"_ Fleur screamed inside her own head.

Freyja, without stop kissing Hermione, was quick to reply,  _"I'm doing what you should have done the moment she kissed you! I'm taking control of the situation. Do not try to deny it, you too want this to happen… also, I am NOT forcing her to do nothing she doesn't want!"_

 _"I-I… alright, I do want this… so please, let me have it."_ Fleur shyly admits.

 _"Well, okay then."_ Freyja agrees, she knows Fleur isn't lying, the witch was dying to feel Hermione’s touch,  _"She still wants us Fleur… do it for our sake, show her how much we’ve missed her!"_

Feeling her body moving again at her own will, Fleur holds Hermione by the waist with a hand whilst her free hand starts to unbutton the lawyer's blouse. That was all the she needs before casting a silent charm towards the door, locking it.

The faint glow that surrounds Fleur began to mingle along with a very vivid orange colored one emanating from Hermione.

Apparently, without neither of the women knowing, Freyja was about to be granted her wish: Claiming Hermione Granger as _their_ Mate, once and for all.

Taking Fleur’s hands with in one of her own, Hermione rests her forehead on the blonde’s before whispering something inaudible.

 _“What was that?”_ Freyja asks, _“I didn’t hear a damn thing! Fleur, ask her what she wants…”_ The creature inside the blonde demands.

As if hearing Freyja’s question, Hermione adds, “I said I’m sorry,” a kiss on the blonde’s left cheek, “-for leaving you that night,” a lingering kiss on the corner of her lip, “-for not telling you right away,” soft yet firm hands sliding up the blonde’s knees, “-I am also very sorry if somehow I make you feel used,” this last sentence was said right in Fleur’s ear, “-I wasn’t ready yet…”

“Then why _, oh_ -” Fleur’s question was cut short when lips pressed against her earlobe, sucking tenderly, “-r-ready for what?” Moving away from the brown-haired woman, blue eyes bored into hazel brown ones, anxiously.

Caressing Fleur’s cheek with her right knuckles, she whispers against the blonde’s lips, “To give you my heart, to love you of course.”

Instantly Fleur’s lips crashed against Hermione’s lips, pressing forcefully, the kiss rough and desperate. The blonde slid her arms around the lawyer’s waist, rolling them around so that she was hovering above Hermione on top the desk, her lower body fitting perfectly between the blonde woman’s slim legs.

Hermione pulled back, smiling tenderly looking up into deep blue eyes, “That night,” she pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, “-it wasn’t a mistake… you are _not_ a mistake, Fleur. You are the most precious thing to me. I know that now.”

Tears were running down the blonde’s cheeks at Hermione’s words. “Y-You mean it?” Shakily, she asks.

Nodding, and smiling, Hermione traces Fleur’s lips with her thumb. “I told you, I _wasn’t_ ready to love you,” she whispers, looking embarrassed, “-and that was because, after talking to you, after being around you for just a few days…my heart had never beat so fast. The feeling of such joy at the mere sight of you down the hall on regular day... that night, after giving myself to you,” a shiver ran down her spine at the feeling of the blonde’s fingernails sliding down her sides and nose nuzzling into her neck, “-I-I knew I wanted to be with you, but you were still engaged, I could have never made you break your promise.”

Fleur’s heart started to flutter on her chest, “Why not?”

 _“Damn it, Hermione, elaborate quickly! I want you now!”_ The always eager creature inside Fleur hurried.

Shuffling her way into a sitting position, turning the tables again on the hard wooden desk, Fleur now straddling her lap, Hermione began to pull up the blonde’s blouse taking it away, leaving her in a white lace bra.

“I care deeply about the Weasley Family, and the idea of being over Pansy in just a year… was unsettling to me, I haven’t forgotten about her though. It’s just…” She explains herself averting her eyes away from Fleur’s.

“I know,” Fleur helped her to finish unbuttoning Hermione’s blouse, though she didn’t remove it, she just circled Hermione’s back with a hand reaching for the clasp of her bra unclasping the red and black lace-garment, “-or I guess I know. And I forgive you.”

“You do?” Hermione widened her eyes at the statement, and had to suppress a moan when Fleur’s hands started to cup and fond tenderly her breasts beneath the loosen bra.

“Yes, I do.” The blonde kisses the lawyer’s neck, “She was your first love and-”

_“-And it wouldn’t be fair, Hermione. You loved her, she loved you back just as much… I am actually happy you meet her. Thanks to her, you know how love’s like. I guess she was your first kiss, your first love… your first heartache… I love who you are now. I certainly have so much to thank Pansy Parkinson for. She showed you how to be in love felt like, and how to care about the beloved one.”_

“That…that she did. Thank you for understanding.” Hermione replies breathily, letting Fleur know that she heard Freyja’s words, “She was my first… my first everything.”

“Then I am happy you’ve met her… and I am sorry you lost her the way you did.” Fleur rests her head on Hermione’s.

Nodding, Hermione hugs Fleur by the waist, semi bare chest flushing against the covered one. Face hidden in the covered blonde’s bosom, “Ever since that night, when I leave you that note, the memory of what could have happened between us if not because of my fear of moving on… it’s been haunting me.”  She mumbles.

Another kiss on her lips, Fleur could barely believe what she was hearing, _“Fleur… is she really saying what I-”_

“You mean it?” The blonde cut short the Veela’s voice in her head.

Hermione started to move slowly, pushing Fleur full on her back, hovering above the beautiful blonde. The warmth of her body, the smell and the feel of the brown-haired girl against her were driving Fleur – _and Freyja_ \- crazy in need!

“You should know by now,” Hermione said in a low voice, a hand unfastening the blonde’s pants, “-I must not tell lies.” At the end of that sentence, the lawyer holds her left hand up to Fleur, letting her see the faint scar that was engraved just down below her left knuckles reading **‘ _I must not tell lies_ ’ **along with another mark, the one that so kindly Bellatrix Lestrange engraved in her skin, **‘ _Mudblood_.’**

Fleur gulps heavily, the sight of those horrifying marks in Hermione’s left hand and forearm was atrocious. Holding herself on her elbows, still lying under Hermione’s gaze, she takes the arm in her hand, bringing it close to her face, kissing slowly, meaningfully each mark.

Hermione stopped breathing at the sensation of soft and tender lips worshiping her arm, shivers and goose bumps running down her spine at the exhilarating feeling.

Without moving her lips away, Fleur coaxers her lover to remove her pants holding her lower half in the air momentarily. Taking the hint, Hermione was quick to comply the blonde’s demands. Once her lower half was free from her pants, Fleur had to suppress a whimper when she felt Hermione’s warmth moving away from her, but said complaint died in her throat when she saw the young woman taking her pants off as well, finally taking off her blouse and bra, discarding them carelessly on the floor.

“Wow,” Fleur exhales at the sight of Hermione’s bare upper half, “-you’re beautiful.”

Keeping her lower underwear in its place, Hermione smirks at the lustful glare Fleur was giving her. Settling herself in-between the blonde’s legs, caressing her lower belly whilst kissing her neck on her way up towards Fleur’s lips. Pulling her by the thighs, circling them around her waist, Hermione pressed her lower belly against her lover’s core, kissing her slowly and softly from her shoulder to her lips.

A needy whimper left Fleur’s lips when she felt Hermione’s hands grabs her rack, squeezing it, making their lower half rub against her.

“What a-are you,” the blonde tried, but her words failed her, “- _oh,_ dear Merlin,” she gasps when she felt Hermione’s hips press against her own shamelessly.

“I am what?” The brown-haired woman asks teasingly, not stopping for a second her ministrations, “What do you want to know, Fleur?”

“A-Are you really ready?” She found herself looking straight into hazel brown eyes, “-are you ready to love me? Are you ready to let _me_ _love_ _you_?”

Smiling tenderly, Hermione reassures her, “Pansy might be my first,” at the mention of the other girl, the blonde frowns slightly, a pang of jealousy in her chest, “-but you took away something from me that night in the forest.”

Frowning, not knowing what she was talking about, Fleur asks, “And what could possibly be that?”

Without hesitation, Hermione kissed her knuckles replying, “My heart.”

_“Holy Fuck! What are you waiting for you silly blonde!? Take her NOW!”_

Not letting the time keep slipping through their hands, the blonde in underwear attacks Hermione’s lips, trapping her at the same time in-between her legs as her legs locked together around the lawyer’s waist.

“Hermione…” Fleur whispers.

"I couldn’t forget how beautiful you are, inside and out, Fleur." Hermione leaned forward, gently capturing the blonde’s lips in a needy kiss.

:::

The eager creature inside Fleur was screaming to her counterpart to claim Hermione fast, roughly, to show her how much they’ve missed her, how much they needed her, but Fleur didn’t want to do it that way, she wanted to be with Hermione just as badly, but she was willing to follow the lawyer’s pace, whatever that could be.

The blonde moved slow at first not sure of her being capable to keep Freyja away from the intimate moment with Hermione. The passion flared inside her at the feeling of Hermione’s tongue slipping inside her mouth, softly rubbing against her own. Fleur’s hands came up to gently caress her lover's cheek as the other slipped behind Hermione’s neck, holding into her soft brown curls.

Before Fleur even knew what was happening, Hermione slipped her hands behind her back, unclasping her bra removing the offending garment off her, discarding it to the floor, lips roughly kissing and nibbling at her breasts.

Skin scorches as it touches at the available bareness of two women's bodies. The kiss changed from slow and gentle to hot and passionate, Hermione thought she was being consumed by the sensations seizing her body, Fleur’s hips began to buck, applying even more pressure in her most intimate place between her legs.

Hermione gasps when Fleur’s hips began to rub against hers in a slow circular motion along with her lips slipping down to nibble and suck at the lawyer’s neck, a steady pressure building inside them with every sinful, but a very welcomed movement.

Trying to slow down Fleur’s demands, she pushes up against the blonde with her hips, holding herself with forearms at each side of the blonde’s head over the desk, arching her back at the feeling of Fleur’s still covered center brushing against her own. She couldn’t help it and strangled whimper of pleasure at the exhilarating feeling escapes her throat.

Fleur grinned at the sound and trailed her hand up the soft skin of Hermione’s long leg on top of her.

The young woman was overwhelmed by the feelings racing through her, when Fleur’s hand caressed up her leg, she buried her face in the blonde’s neck, breathing deeply, topping over her when the sweet smell of her skin hits her. Hermione exhales heavily when Fleur’s fingers caressing over her panties, gently touching her. After a moment of the sweet torture, the blonde’s fingers pressed down from her entrance to her clit over the thin fabric, teasingly.

It was too much in a short time. Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she needed more.

"Fleur…” The lawyer’s eyes looked into Fleur’s eyes in need.

"You have no idea," Fleur whispers hotly, “-you have no idea how much I missed you, how much I wish that the girls I’ve slept with _were you_.” She shared breathlessly still gently rubbing along the soaked panties. Hermione bit her lip resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder, "Oh my, you’re so wet, did you miss me?" She asks, bringing her soaked fingertips back up to her lips slowly sucking the moisture from them once she was sure she had her lover’s full attention.

Hermione blushed, but couldn't help but feel even more aroused by Fleur’s bold actions.

The blonde mover up and gently sucked on Hermione’s bottom lip for a second before saying with a devilish smile, sending back her hand were it was before, "Just answer me, please..."

Gawking at the bold, but sexy action of her lover, Hermione couldn't last any longer, "Fleur," Hermione whispers as she slipped her arms around the blonde’s neck, "I want you... you have no idea how badly I’ve missed you, just please." She pleads moving one of her hands taking Fleur’s free in hers and sliding it down her body.

Fleur gasps, feeling Hermione’s curves being forced into her touch, she pulled her lover down for a deep kiss. Hands making quick work moving the lawyer’s panties aside with her right, her left busied itself caressing Hermione’s side and breasts slowly, softly trailing down her stomach and up again.

Holding herself on her elbows was such a hard work, head down due to the outstanding pleasure, Hermione’s breathing turned heavy, she was panting with need, her core muscles tightening as Fleur’s hand explored slowly, tantalizingly.

"You’re so damn beautiful." Fleur whispered. Hermione reached down with a hand, pulling herself up, kissing the blonde’s lips softly.

"Please, Fleur...don’t hold anything back." She pleaded as she kissed the blonde’s jaw before resting her chin on Fleur’s crown, forcing her breast to be at her lover’s mouth level.

As Fleur grinned and slowly kissed down Hermione’s neck, slipping lower and gently sucking on the lawyer’s nipples as her hand wandered up and down the young woman’s stomach whilst she moved, again, reversing their places so that she could be on top Hermione this time around.

She took her sweet time tending and sucking on her skin, leaving love bites up and down Hermione’s cleavage, massaging both breasts softly, moving her mouth to meet the hardened tips, moaning at the memory this brought her. She trailed kisses between her breasts again, down to her stomach, kissing, nipping, sucking at the sensitive skin as she moved then even lower.

Hermione cried out, pure, undiluted pleasure when her lover dived lower, slowly drag her tongue across her clit, bringing it into her mouth to suck hard on the hardened bundle. Fleur grinned at the sounds she was able to coax from her lover.

Slipping back up the lawyer’s body, the blonde stations herself in-between Hermione's legs, never stopping the caresses to her center with a hand, and began a slow circular motion, putting continuous pressure on her clit. The blonde leaned down, whispering into her lover’s parted lips before kissing them.

"I never forgot about your delicious taste, how addicting your scent is... Please, Hermione, open your eyes," She prompts applying a bit more pressure with her hand movements.

Hermione complies, opening her eyes looking deep into gorgeous blue eyes: desire, love, tenderness. Fleur’s emotions were completely overruled mostly by lust.

Resting her arms around the blonde’s neck, she takes her lips in a sweet kiss as Fleur’s hand quickly inserts two fingers into her center. That was what Hermione was dying to feel again, she let go a content sight against the blonde's lips. Fleur’s hand didn't stay stationary, and soon Hermione’s hips were following its rhythm.

She was so close, the hot pressure building inside her, Hermione was ready to explode.

"H-Hermione, touch me…please." Fleur urged.

Hermione wanted Fleur to be on the boat she was, so she quickly complied. Gently exploring between the legs of the blonde on top of her.

When Hermione reaches Fleur’s core, she almost died feeling how ready she was. She slowly slipped two fingers inside Fleur, they were plenty lubed by the blonde’s arousal, making her groan and placing her head in the crook of Hermione’s neck. Both women moved together, thrusting quickly only slowing down for a moment before resuming kissing softly.

Hermione couldn't contain a scream when she reached her peak. Fleur felt her climax squeezing her fingers and sighed lustfully. Just as she thought she couldn't hold on anymore, Fleur quickly but silently followed her lover into bliss. Though what she didn’t notice was that her lips were biting harshly into her lover’s neck, making Hermione, clutching her closer, tensing up, as the most amazing release clashing down on them.

The most amazing feeling she had ever experienced since the last and only spent with Hermione washed over her again. It was as if time had stopped, as if everything was paused. Nothing could be heard, but her ragged breaths, just the two of them existed now and then, it was Fleur and Hermione all over the world.

:::

When she released Hermione’s neck, she notices a mark. Reality came back to each woman in a matter of seconds, but the love, the blissfulness, the feeling that everything was going to be okay after all this intimate moment time was something that was worthy to cling onto.

She found herself kissing Hermione’s neck soothingly, then her lips, and every single part of her lover’s skin was in her reach.

“I love you, Hermione.” She suddenly said making the addressed stiffen, “-and I understand if you don’t feel the same way but I-” The blonde’s sentence was cut short by a pair of soft lips on hers.

“I do…I do feel the same way,” Hermione acquaintance, “-I promise I won’t leave you again. I’ll be with you until my last breath.” She pressed a soft kiss on the blonde’s lips, taking her hand in hers.

Hermione kissed Fleur’s left hand, from the tip of her fingers to the base of her knuckles and that’s when she saw it; Fleur’s ring finger was free of wedding ring.

“You know,” Hermione whispers breathily, “-if you stop wearing your wedding band for at least six months in a row… the magical vows you and Bill share are no longer effective.”

A giggle, “I know,” Fleur acknowledges, “-that’s why I stopped using it _years_ ago.” She smiled widely at the brown-haired woman without opening her eyes, exhilarated at the magnificent feeling of the warm body against her own.

She feels like she belongs, like that was the way things should be, she was Hermione’s and Hermione was hers.

Fleur open her eyes, moving her left hand up until it was at her eye level showing it to Hermione. The brown-haired woman held her breath at the sight before her, the blonde’s left ring finger was sporting an odd glow, like a pink colored halo around it, simulating an intangible ring.

Interrupting Hermione’s thoughts, Fleur asks softly while kissing the other woman’s chin, “You said you weren’t ready, back then,” she clarifies, “-a-are you ready now?”

Understanding what she was asking, Hermione closes her eyes, sighing contently, “Yes,” she whispers, a small smile in her face elicits a grin on the blonde, “-I want to be with you,” she moves and kisses Fleur’s lips with abandon, “-I’ve been in love with you since the night I asked you to that dance… even when I tried to forget about you with-”

“Another woman?” Fleur giggles.

Blushing hard, Hermione nods, “ _Women_ actually,” she mumbles.

Arching a brow, the intern Veela inside Fleur wasn’t happy hearing about more than one possible lover in the past for Hermione, “How many _women_ are we talking about exactly?”

This time Hermione shook her head, chuckling, “Please, just ask things that you know you can handle having the answer.” She kisses Fleur’s cheek, straightening her back in her seat searching with amused eyes her clothing.

Huffing, folding her arms over her chest and moving away from the brown-haired woman’s way, Fleur couldn’t help but ask, “What do you mean?”

Finding and reaching for her bra as well as the rest of her clothes, Hermione smiles redressing her upper body, reaching for another piece of clothing.

Hermione circles Fleur’s back with her hands helping the blonde and putting her white bra back on as well.

“I think, you can’t take hearing about each and every single woman I **date-slept** with these past years.” She kisses the blonde’s cheek sweetly, “Unlike me. I am really eager to know what you’ve been doing while you were hiding from Bill, where did you go, how many people did you meet, how were they like, did they treat you well, did you get to feel something for-” a kiss against Hermione’s lips made her stop talking.

Moving away, Fleur smiles, “I guess you’re right, there’s a part of me that would really like to know what happened in your _love-slash-sexual life_ …but then there’s this side,” she bites her lower lip, looking at the young woman buttoning back her pants on, “-this other side, my ‘wild’ nature, they want to smack you if you _dare_ to say a word about how ‘good’ any of those women were in bed... _your_ _bed_. I am sorry.”

Chuckling, Hermione helps Fleur to put the rest of her clothes back on chuckling every now and then at the blonde’s cute displays of jealousy.

Once they were presentable again, Fleur was trying to comb her disheveled hair with a hand when she found her lower back pressing into the desk’s edge once more.

Hermione positioned herself in-between Fleur’s legs, _again_ , nuzzling into her neck, “It’s okay…I know Veelas are creatures of possessive nature. I really am surprised you have this great connection with your inner being, given that you allowed me to ‘repay’ the favor a moment ago, if you catch my drift.” She snorts at how dumb the last sentence sounds. Looking at the blonde’s raises brow, she adds, “I was known as a bookworm at Hogwarts, remember? That’s why I know about your nature.”

“So…” Fleur blinks, sitting on the edge of the desk, hands around her lover’s shoulders, never pushing Hermione off her place, loving the feeling of her own thighs around the lawyer’s waist, “-you’re okay with me, being this way? You aren’t mad at _us_ for marking you?” She asks, circling with a finger Hermione’s neck red mark.

Chuckling again, Hermione holds into the blonde’s waist, shaking her head, “I was really looking forward for it to happen,” she starts to kiss her softly on the lips, “-and I am totally fine with you addressing your second nature…you should be free to be yourself, Fleur.”

Fleur sat there in silence, Freyja was stunned inside the blonde’s mind as well. _‘Is she…she’s really accepting us the way we are?!’_

“I want all of you, Fleur,” Hermione assures her, holding her in a tight hug, “I love you, and I’ll be truly honored, not to mention happy, if you want us to be something more than just friends.”

Recovering from her daze, Fleur enthusiastically move towards Hermione’s lips. When their lips met, a small spark lit inside her once more and she found her tongue asking for entrance. The lawyer’s mouth opened slightly, allowing the Veela’s tongue slide in making Hermione let out a very small moan she didn't even notice she had made as their tongues touched, ending in a stalemate as they slowly separated.

Before letting herself being dragged again by her lust, it was Hermione the one breaking their kiss, whispering softly against Fleur’s lips, “We should have done this that night,” she rests her forehead against her lover’s, “-you have no idea how much I’ve missed you, how much I needed you, Fleur.”

A reassuring kiss on the blonde’s cheek make Fleur hold tightly onto strong back.

 _‘That’s it Fleur!’_ Freyja’s voice was nagging at the back of the blonde’s head again, _‘I’m sorry for cutting this short for you Fleur, but you **ought** to close our pact! Pour your magic into the bite you just gave her…please quickly, I have a bad feeling.’_

Fleur knew better, if Freyja was feeling something odd, she had to be quick. Then, without asking, she aimed for Hermione’s mark, and pressing her lips and sucking on the mark, she made the younger woman hiss in pain and then pleasure when she felt Fleur’s soothing magic running down her wound.

Knees failing, hands holding tightly onto the blonde’s waist, back arching in a weird mixed sensation of pain and pleasure and something else, _‘It’s this love? Is what I am feeling running through my blood, love? How can be Fleur doing that-’_

“Don’t fight it,” Fleur’s voice interrupts Hermione’s thoughts, “-if you are really ready and willing to let me love you and love me back…let it happen,” She whispers against her wound in a shooting manner, “-be _our_ mate, Hermione.”

“L-Let it happen, but how-” The question died in Hermione’s throat when she faces the answer she was looking for.

A halo of bright golden light surrounds them, engulfing the women in its warmth for a moment. Hermione had to close her eyes, she felt so warm, tranquil and safe; with Fleur’s legs still resting on her waist and arms around her shoulders. The blonde’s arms around her neck, the lawyer felt so full and complete in that moment that the prime reaction to the sudden feeling was to hold on tight onto her lover’s frame as a lifesaver, a happy tear running down her cheek. Fleur, on the other hand, was smiling widely, pouring the ancient magic she was taught as a child on her lover’s mark. She could finally feel her very soul mingling with its Mate’s! It was a weird and foreign feeling, like she could feel a part of herself leaning how to be happy, it was soothing, it was safe…this was Hermione’s love.

They found themselves kissing each other hungrily once the after effect of the magic subdued, hands running up and down their very frames. They could feel like they belong there, it was right, and mostly that they meant to be together once and for all.

When their kisses finally end, holding their shivering frames against each other’s forehead, Hermione felt a sudden warmth running through her whole body, her heart swelling with pride and joy. A soft red glow was engulfing her left ring finger, just like Fleur’s was experiencing at the same time.

_‘You did it! Now Hermione’s officially our mate! Our true love has finally become one with us! Now’s your turn Fleur, you have to decide if you’d rather get rid of me once and for all or you want to keep me around and call me when you need me…though you will be able to talk to me only in your head, I won’t be able to take over your body never again…’_

The blonde was about to give Freyja her answer when a loud crash against Hermione’s office door was heard making them break their embrace. Hermione turns herself in the blonde’s legs, acting like a human shield at the loud noise.

…

The office’s door flew open, thanks to a ‘bombarda’ enchantment. A male figure was standing straight in front the door’s frame, wand raised in hand, an angry and deep voice shouts afterwards. Smoky dust surrounds the man’s face, making it hard to identify at first sight.

“Fleur! I don’t care what you’ve done! I said I will wait for as long as might be needed, but I can’t take it anymore! I need to talk with my wife now, HERMIONE!”

_‘Oh no, no, this can’t be happening! How the hell did he find us!’_

“Please, please come back to me! I still love you and-” The steps the man had taken were cut short once the smoke his attack had caused vanishes, “WHAT THE HELL HERMIONE, FLEUR!?” He gasps with disgust.

Right at the entryway, a hand holding his wand tightly pointing at her ready to attack, was William Weasley, looking crazier than Hermione’s ever seen him.

Hopping out of Hermione’s desk, Fleur’s reversed their positions, putting herself right in front of the dumbfounded lawyer.

“What do you want William?” Fleur hisses, blue eyes narrowing at the redhead.

Bill apparently was drunk, probably the drunkest Fleur’s ever seen him. Hair disheveled, a long patch of red hair on her face, beard clearly unkempt, clothes ragged and a hatred gaze on his blue eyes were glaring daggers at Hermione behind the blonde, his wand never missing his target pointing at the brown-haired woman.

“What I always wanted!” He drunkenly shouts, “YOU!” He pointed out his wand towards Fleur casting a silent spell on her direction, “Come with me, Fleur!”

“You can’t force me to do it!” Fleur found herself shouting angrily.

“You are my wife and you shall-” his words die in her throat when he saw the women holding hands, a red glow around their ring fingers. Eyes widening in understanding, he raises his wand again pointing straight into the blonde’s heart, “-if you’re not with me, you’ll never be with anyone else!”

Without opening his mouth, he cast a silent but deathly curse towards his ex-wife. Not waiting to waste any second, Hermione finally acted like a true Gryffindor would, she acted impulsively and heroically stupid pushing Fleur away from the threatening curse, taking the hit straight into her chest.

Immediately everything went black for the lawyer after the curse crashing against her.

:: **TBC** ::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the angsty ending xD  
> Let me know what you think about it in a comment! I'd love to have some feedback before posting the last chapter!


	8. Maybe I, maybe you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Fleur have their closing (?)  
> Freyja and Fleur had an internal discussion about their situation.  
> An open ending, I have my reasons, read the final note!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Italics inside this ‘’ are Freyja’s thoughts/conversations. Italics inside “” are other ppl’s talking.  
> ::::  
> For this Chapter I recommend to listen to the song: Maybe I, maybe you by Scorpions!

###  [Chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11972412/chapters/31556856): Maybe I, maybe you

**…**

_‘Please be okay, please don’t you dare to die, don’t leave me E’rmione!’_

With Hermione in her arms, Fleur appeared in San Mungo’s lobby. She knew Hermione was still alive, her vitals were low, but they were still there.

“Can someone please come and help me!?” Fleur finally snapped when she notices she was alone in the huge and calm hospital wing.

Not waiting for the help to arrive, the blonde’s instincts and previous training in the medical field pushed her to act.

_‘You can do this, Fleur. You can keep E’rmione alive… remember she wanted to be with us… no. She wanted to be with you.’_ Freyja’s voice calmly reassures the blonde.

_‘But what I fail… what if I-’_ Fleur started to tear up whilst moving her wand up and down over Hermione’s unconscious frame.

_‘You know you won’t, quit being a puss!’_ Freyja’s voice scolds.

“Ma’am!” a firm voice called from behind the blonde, “-we need you to give us some room to work.”

Stepping away from her lover, Fleur reluctantly watches how a bunch of healers and nurses started to take proper care of Hermione. A hand was shaking her on the shoulder.

“FLEUR!” A voice called the blonde.

_‘I know that voice!’_ Freyja jumped.

“FLEUR!” An equally blonde-mane was moving in front of her, hugging her.

“What the-”

“The hell are you doing here?!”

_‘Gabrielle?!’_

Fleur knew that the voice calling her name was her little sister, Gabrielle, who just like she did, her younger sister studied and became a nurse as well, with the small difference that her younger sister was still practicing.

The older blonde wanted to greet her properly, it’s was years since the last time they saw each other, but her gaze was fixed on the quicken movements the team helping Hermione were pulling, they were talking among them looking for the best immediate treatment.

“We need to take her to surgery quick!” One of the female nurses urged.

“Wait,” another nurse, a male, shots, “-I can see-” they all kept quiet for a second, driving Fleur and Freyja crazy, “-is that a Mate’s mark? Look, her neck!”

Taking note of what they heard, Gabrielle immediately bends over the unconscious bookworm, exanimating said mark. With eyes wide open, she turned to Fleur, who seemed to panic slightly.

_“Shit! I didn’t tell them that I’ve already found my mate!”_

“Guys,” Gabrielle’s voice draw the attention of the mediwizard team, “-take this woman to the O.R, we need Mediwizard McKenzie on her case.”

“But, nurse Delacour, we are not qualified to-”

“She’s my sister’s mate, we need a specialist in her case,” Gabrielle states seriously, “-I trust you. He, can help her faster.”

Knowing that just like Gabrielle, her sister was a half Veela, the mediwizard team already understood the situation.

“Roger that!” The three of them called in one voice before moving Hermione into a hospital gurney and make their way towards their destination.

“WAIT, NO!” Fleur shouts, panicking.

Gabrielle, being a few inches shorter than her sister, struggled to keep her where they were. Holding her by the wrists, hugging her against her own frame, preventing her from use her wand to have her way.

“Fleur, stop fighting me!” The younger blonde tried, “She’s going to be fine, they’ll save her! I give you my word! Please you need to tell me what’s going on so we can help her heal quickly!”

“I-I can lose her, Gabrielle… E’rmione, she’s my-” Fleur’s voice was trembling, and sobbing, tearing up like never before. Her strength had left her, her knees failed and she was now slumped down, holding her little sister’s legs, sitting on the ground.

“Your Mate,” Gabrielle finished for her, “-yes, I saw her mark,” at the nod her sister gave, she keeps talking, trying to make fleur to speak and think again, “-who attacked her? What happened?” She asked once more.

Burying her face in Gabrielle’s neck, Fleur tried to collect herself before speaking. With trembling hands, she wiped the tears off her face, “W-William… he, he found me.”

Gasping, Gabrielle hugged her sister even tighter, “What happened to him? Are you hurt?”

“No, Fleur’s okay,” A female voice answers the young blonde’s questions, “-Bill, he… he attacked E’rmione only,” Gabrielle helps Fleur to get on her feet so they could face the new companion, “-he’s in Azkaban.”

“How do you know what happened?” Fleur asks without lifting her gaze.

“Harry was waiting in the lobby, in Hermione’s building, apparently they had a meeting that afternoon and it happens to happen that he was there a little early. He heard the commotion a few stories upwards, saw Fleur disappear with Hermione in her arms and he stunned Bill before he could get out of his reach.”

“I am sorry who-” Gabrielle turned and saw Fleur’s former sister-in-law grimly watching the end of the hall, gaze fixed on a sign that reads ‘OR’, “-G-Ginny?” The younger’s cheeks turned bright red at the sight of the beautiful red head.

“I am so, so sorry Fleur.” Ginny grimly placed a hand on Fleur’s shoulders, “Hi, Gaby.”

_‘She never liked the idea of us being with William.’_

_“Yeah, but can you blame her? She’s a little more perceptive than her family and probably intuited we weren’t in love with her brother.”_

_‘Well, not too perceptive, it’s been YEARS and Gaby still head over heels for her-’_

_“Shut up Freyja! Focus!”_

“She’ll be okay, Fleur.” Ginny reassures the blonde, “-and you are free now.”

“I-I can’t lose E’rmione,” Fleur breather out, took a seat on a nearby couch, without her noticing Gabrielle had moved them into an awaiting room, “-there’s still so much I want to live, to share with her.” She sobbed, “E’rmione promised she won’t leave me again… she can’t, she-”

“She won’t. Don’t worry.” A male voice startles the women, “It was hard, but we finally managed to find and take care of the course that hit your Mate, miss Delacour.” A tall, well-muscled, with blue eye, blond man in a mediwizard coat explained.

“Hard?” Gabrielle asks, “Why was it hard, McKenzie? She already had a Mate mark on her neck and-”

Rolling his beautiful blue eyes, the addressed McKenzie, replied, “We saw it, but it was a fresh, not even a twenty-four hours old mark,” he sighed, “-you know that even me, being a full male Veela descendant, have my limitations.”

Interrupting the potential quarrel between the man and her sister, Fleur urges, “So, E’rmione is going to be fine?”

Scratching the back of his head, he shifts his gaze from Fleur to Gabrielle, “I am so sorry for asking this,” he mumbles, “-but have you two… er, seal the Mate pact during, er...”

_‘Is this guy seriously asking if we fucked while committing to be with each other-?!’_

“Yes.” Fleur nods, not waiting for Freyja to end her mental rant, “We were being intimate the moment we agreed to be each other’s Mate. After that I marked her and pour my magic on her wound.”

_‘What the Fuck, Fleur? Why are you telling him how our Mate’s process works?!’_

_“Are you dumb Freyja? He’s a Veela descendant! He already knows!”_

Sighing in obvious relief, the male mediwizard smiled softly. “Then all we have to do is wait for her to wake up. Your combined bond must be enough to help her heal.”

“C-Can I-” Fleur started.

“You can see her in about a half hour, our team is moving her into a room.”

_‘See, Fleur? E’rmione’s fine! We can be with her now! Choose, I’d really want to stay like this with you, but if you rather not-’_

_“Shut up, Freyja, for the last time, zip it!”_

_‘Gee, not even a day being our true love’s Mate and you already an insufferable little shi-’_

“Thank you.” Fleur breathed out, cutting the voice in her head.

“Yes, thank you, McKenzie.” Gabrielle dryly said, the men smirked before making his way out of the waiting area. The redhead and her older sister on her tail.

“What was that about?” Ginny asked, curious. Remaining quiet during the diagnostic.

“Long short story,” Gabrielle sighed, making her way out of the waiting room, leading the way towards Hermione’s future location, “-he’s a ‘handsome’ pure male-Veela _descendant_ ,” Ginny hummed in understanding, “-and he apparently can’t take a **no** for an answer.”

“Uh?”

Tired of her day, tired of everything, Fleur sighed, annoyed at her sister and her former sister-in-law’s obliviousness. Getting inside an elevator, pressing the story number required, the trio patiently made their slow climb towards the ICU room area.

“She meant,” the older blonde draws the younger pair’s attention, “-that this McKenzie guy tried to woo Gabrielle,” Ginny was suddenly very quiet, “-Gabrielle,” the blonde demands harshly, making her sister cringe, “-have you tried and tell him you’re gay? That way you might keep him at bay.”

Gabrielle’s eyes bugged out of their sockets, Ginny’s jaw went slack and Freyja, inside Fleur’s head, was guffawing for dear life at her counterpart’s lack of tact.

_‘Well played Fleur, I’d have done the same!’_ The older blonde’s inner Veela congratulated the bold statement, Fleur just smiled at the praising. _‘Maybe this thing, this bond with each other and Hermione, it could be profitable for all.’_

…

The waiting was killing her, Fleur was pacing around the room. Waiting for a sign of Hermione waking up. She was alone in the room, Ginny and Gabrielle had left her, the redhead had to go and talk to her parents whilst Gabrielle was still on her shift.

When the other two left, Fleur promised to call them as soon her lover was fully awake again. Sighing, she sat on a chair next to Hermione’s bed. Tenderly combing her curly hair.

“I need you to wake up, my love,” she softly said, holding Hermione’s right hand with her left whilst her right was caressing the unruly curls, “-you promised you won’t leave me.”

Resting her head on the edge of the bed, Fleur began to sob and cry silently. Never letting go of Hermione’s hand.

“Please,” a soft whisper said, “-don’t cry,” a cough, “-you are too beautiful for it, Fleur, get up, my beautiful Mate.”

Raising her head, flabbergasted, Fleur stood up abruptly, “You are awake!” she let go of the hand she was holding and threw herself at Hermione.

The brunette, breathed out heavily at the sudden action. Happily, she circled her arms around Fleur’s slim waist, pressing her body against hers fully.

“I intent to keep my word this time around, Fleur.” Hermione whispered, “I’ll be with you, until my last breath.”

“Oh my, I am so, so sorry E’rmione,” The blonde starts sobbing again, “-I never thought that he-”

“I know,” Hermione nuzzled her nose into Fleur’s neck, “-you could’ve never known what he would do… so please,” she pleaded softly, “-stop apologizing, you are my Mate and I won’t have you apologizing over such a dumb thing.”

_‘Oh my god, is it possible to fall more for her?!’_

_“Shut up Freyja!”_

_‘Okay! I’ll shut up... call me whenever you’re ready you know for the…’_

_“Don’t be ridiculous,”_ Fleur sighed, _“I-I kind of like you have you around.”_ She sheepishly added.

Chuckling at the joy the voice inside her head was used to thank her and probably dancing at the implication of staying as part of fleur, the blonde’s body was shaking in mirth. She couldn’t help it, apparently she has a little more control over Freyja’s actions.

“What is it?” Hermione asked curiously, raising a brow.

Separating from her Mate, Fleur sat next to Hermione combing her bangs lovingly.

“Do you,” the blonde averts her eyes, embarrassed, “-are you ready to know what is it like to have another voice inside my head, a voice with own will and somehow a twisted sense of justice?”

Blinking, Hermione takes the hand Fleur removed from her hair and squeezed it softly, “Of course I want to hear that, I want to know everything you’re willing to share with me,” she caressed the blonde’s cheek and jaw with two digits ever so slightly, “-but before that,” hazel-brown eyes turned serious, “-what happened to… your ex?” She softly asks.

Motioning Hermione to lay down again, the blonde made her way next to her under the hospital blankets and hugs her lover tightly, nuzzling her face into Hermione’s neck trying to calm down the wild emotions inside her.

_‘Just tell her already.’_

“Okay,” Fleur let go aloud in a very annoyed voice.

“Uh? Sorry, what?” Hermione inquired intrigued.

“I was talking to Freyja,” Fleur nonchalantly added, Hermione’s eyebrows shoot up to her forehead, “-I’ll tell you about her in a few,” she adds sensing the tension in her Mate’s body.

“Er, okay.”

“It was, Harry.” Fleur sighed very thankful for the raven-haired men were around.

“Oh, Merlin,” Hermione face palmed, “-I totally forgot I promised to grab a late lunch with him!”

Fleur giggled, tightening her grip on her Mate, kissing her neck softly, “Apparently he heard the ruckus William was causing and when he got to your office he saw me disappearing with you in my arms.”

“I have so much to thank him for.” Hermione smiling sighs.

“Mmm,” mumbled Fleur nodding, “-what I don’t understand is why William was still in your office and didn’t disappear after he attacked you. I saw him using his wand trying to disappear.” Feeling her lover chuckle, she raised her gaze quizzically.

“Simple,” Hermione kissed the lines in her forehead, “-Bill could have gotten in the building easy, but after causing such a commotion he wasn’t about to leave that easily,” she smugly grinned, “-I have the best magical security on this side of the city, by the time your ex’s curse hit me he was probably equally stunned and knocked out.”

_‘Oh dear, that’s…. that’s so hot! Ask her if she was-’_ Freyja was interrupted by an eager reply.

“On it! Who’s your security provider?” Fleur asks nonchalantly, already knowing the answer.

A chuckle again, had Fleur thinking how she could listen to Hermione’s laugh all day.

“Those were a few enchantments I learnt while I was in Hogwarts,” Hermione said like it was the simplest thing in the world, “-but don’t try to change the subject.” She booped the blonde’s nose lovingly, “I want to know what kind of conversation are you having with _that_ Veela inside you, I want to know, _everything_ about us being Mates, and all you can and want to share with me!”

Fleur moved slightly away from her comfortable position so that she could be facing Hermione.

Seeing the determination in her Mate’s eyes, had the blonde’s heart swelling blissfully and something else she couldn’t place.

Love, pride, understanding and peace… those emotions were taking a hold on her very soul, and she wondered why and how that was possible.

_‘Oh dear, you feel that Fleur? That’s… that’s the bond we and E’rmione share! We can feel each other’s emotions’_

A hand on her cheek brought her out of her impressed state.

“Hey,” Hermione whispers, “-I am here, and I am not going anywhere soon.” She quipped looking around the hospital dorm.

_‘Oh Merlin, I love this girl! Let’s do this, Fleur!’_

_“Think you’re ready Freyja?”_

_‘Are we a natural blonde? Of course I’m ready! ’_

A kiss on the corner of her lips had the blonde melting. Taking a deep breath, she smirked before speak.

“How much do you know about Veelas and their magic? More accurately, do you know why are we called sex-deviants?”

The answer Hermione received was one of the most fascinating subjects she had the pleasure to learn. And the demonstration of the so called Veela sex need that night was one of Hermione’s most precious memories.

**::Fin::**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was a thing!
> 
> I left the ending open because I am working on a sequel, one with Fleur and Freyja interacting with Hermione as their Mate. Also, I am going to post the Epilogue in a couple of days, probably Saturday morning as much...
> 
> So what do you say, did you like the story? Lemme know in a comment below!  
> See ya soon!
> 
> Remember kids, hugs not drugs!  
> Suscribe for more FleurMione rated E!


	9. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Warning:_ **
> 
> _Brace yourselves for a fluff travel! So much feelings, lovely kisses and of course smut, but I swear it’s the kind of smut that we all want to experience at least once in our life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry, not Freyja interactions today just mentions of the Veela, tender and lovely smut!_
> 
>  

 

**Epilogue**

**4 Years later.**

Humid cold wind, sea breeze and a dim light were coming through the window, softly caressing two naked and peaceful slumbering bodies that were lazily lying on the bed together.

Waking up, laying her head on the soft and fluffy breasts under her cheek, was one of her favorite things in life. Breathing the oh-so unique aroma of her Mate, the love of her life… it was a living dream to be this lucky waking up every morning next to her.

Tightening the embrace, running soft fingers up and down the blonde’s sides slowly, almost carefully, Hermione nuzzled her nose against her Mate’s shoulder, kissing pale skin on her way up to Fleur’s enticing red lips.

“Mmm, morning love." The sleepy blonde mumbled, chuckling softly as she felt herself being tenderly caressed, “Someone woke up with a little too much energy.” She playfully teased Hermione, tilting her head, allowing the brunette to keep kissing –and marking- her neck.

Gasping, Fleur found herself enjoying a tad much the frisky morning mood. She hauled the brunette on top herself carefully, cupping her face with her hands looking straight into hazel eyes. Hermione was beaming at her from her position, her right hand tenderly caressing the blonde’s stomach, careful to not lie her weight over it, allowing herself to receive a kiss, a kiss Fleur was dying for the moment she felt her lover’s hands roaming her body.

Hermione deepened the kiss, opening her mouth slowly against Fleur’s lips, letting her tongue trace the sensitive skin in the most tender and soft way she could muster, but it didn’t lack passion nor desire for all means.

How have they managed to fell so head over heels for each other after all those years was a question Freyja would be very happy to answer, but this moment was not for it and even if she wanted to take over…

Freyja and Fleur had an agreement: Freyja wouldn’t be banished nor forgotten in a corner of Fleur’s mind and, in return, the blonde human would allow the Veela to give her advice on their decisions, but only inside her head... much like a coincidence. Freyja had happily accepted being part of Fleur’s life that way, she’d be the first of her kind of getting such a privilege by their human host!

_A lustful groan into her mouth brought back Fleur to the, the literal, task in hand. Fingernails dug into her waist behind the sheets. It was handy that neither of them were wearing any clothing. The brunette trailed her hands up the blonde's sides, nipping at the base of her neck and collarbones, pulling herself even closer to Fleur, pressing their bodies together as their tongues continued to dance, hands eagerly rubbing the blonde’s rear against her lower half._

Breathing heavily, holding her weight in one hand, Hermione slides a finger down Fleur’s cute face features.

“Morning,” Hermione kissed her lips softly, hands reaching her rear and giving it a small squeeze making the blonde gasp, “-how are you feeling today, where you able to manage any sleep after last night?” She smugly asked, keeping her kisses down her lover’s neck.

The blonde fisted her hands in Hermione’s hair, keeping her close and allowing her to mark soft the soft and pale skin the lips and teeth nipped at. She angled the brunette’s head again and took control of the kiss, her tongue flickering over every inch of Hermione’s mouth, teeth nibbling teasingly on plump cherry-lips making her growl in need once she let go of her mane.

Fleur satisfied grinned at the sight of Hermione panting above her.

“Of course I did, and certainly last night’s activities helped me to sleep faster.” Fleur replied, smiling at the darkened gaze on her wife’s hazel eyes.

Hermione Granger, her wife and Mate and love of her life. The couple were actually on a trip celebrating their second anniversary: They had eloped, signed the papers and sending a message –via Patronus- to Gabrielle and Ginny before disappearing to enjoy an impromptu honeymoon in France, Fleur’s idea.

Raising her eyebrows, Hermione was silently challenging the blonde.

“Though, it’s not like I’m complaining.” Fleur took her wife’s hand in hers, placing them over her belly.

**Soon, Hermione needed more. Fleur whimpered softly when the brunette pulled away, but that whimper became a deep moan as the brunette moved to lay soft kisses along her jawline up to her ear, starting to roll her hips against the blonde’s quickly moistening core. Nuzzling below Fleur's hairline, Hermione placed a kiss behind her ear before sucking the lower lobe into her hot, wet mouth. The blonde’s hands pulled her impossibly closer as she felt her brunette’s hands softly caressing her sensitive breasts.**

**A pulse of heat shot straight to her own core when Fleur heard, and felt, Hermione’s hot breath against her exposed neck. Reaching her pulse point, the brunette licked the skin, tasting the older woman again and then again.**

**“I-I need you E’rmione-” breathed Fleur shakily as she pulled back, looking into Hermione’s hazel eyes, they were eclipsed with arousal.**

**Smiling, teasingly, Hermione couldn’t help but ask, “Are you sure?”**

**Raising a pale brow in disbelieving, Fleur quietly studied the face hovering over her. Hermione made her feel like no one had managed to do before, whenever the brunette kissed her or touch her, the blonde felt herself on fire.**

**“I promise,” she heaved, “-you are the only one I need, E’rmione.”**

**Pleased with the answer, Hermione leaned in to kiss her. The blonde's hands wrapped around her neck, bringing their mouths back together in wanton.**

**The brunette was using every ounce of her self-control not to roll Fleur over and ravish her when she felt the older woman's sex radiating heat against her thigh, gumming it in her arousal. Hermione felt hands slowly ran up and down her exposed back.**

“I love you, Fleur… you have no idea how much I love you.” Hermione murmured as she gazed down at the pale body beneath her.

**The blonde’s breasts, settled wide on her chest, pink nipples topping each one. As Hermione admired them, the nipples hardened against the cool air and her intense stare. Almost subconsciously, she reached a hand out and ran her finger over one of them. Fleur watched this, blue eyes darkened with arousal, moaning as she felt herself being softly squeezed. The brunette grinned contently, Fleur’s breasts were very sensitive and ready for her this very morning, unlike a few days ago when… shaking her head she moved back to the supple breasts on her hands.**

**Fleur’s back raised up slightly and a cry escaped her lips when Hermione began to roll and pinch one nipple whilst softly massaging the other breast.**

**The contrasting sensations were driving the blonde wild. Closing her eyes, focusing on Hermione’s ministrations she gasped in surprise when her wife’s hot mouth enveloped one neglected nipple.**

When the brunette had given both breasts equal attention, she sat back up and looked expectantly at Fleur, rubbing tenderly her belly.

“Are you ok?" she asked, gazing down into the blonde’s beautiful face, checking for any sign of discomfort.

**“I remember telling you that I needed you.” The blonde huffed in a cute mix of annoyance and arousal.**

The brunette chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss Fleur with everything she had. **As she did so, her breasts came in touch, nipples grazing the erect peaks of each other both gasping at the contact. Fleur rocked herself slowly, rubbing their breasts together as their tongues glided between their mouths as Hermione’s hands fisted in long blonde locks.**

**Balancing herself on one arm, not wanting to put too much of her weight on Fleur, Hermione slowly trailed her fingertips up and down the blonde’s sides, lengthening the strokes each time until her fingers ran from the bottom of Fleur’s breast to the swell of her belly, goose bumps erupting in their wake.**

**Sliding her hand a little further down, Hermione gently cupped Fleur's sex, groaning softly when she felt the hot wetness coating her fingers. The blonde almost whimpered at the tender contact and without thinking, reached her own hand down and pulled Hermione closer to her. The brunette raised an eyebrow at the bold move.**

**“I’m not made of glass, you know?" Fleur giggled.**

**“But what about-”**

**Placing a finger on her lips, Fleur softly whispered, "Please E’rmione."**

**Nodding, understanding, Hermione caressed soft and firm thighs with her eager hand.**

**Hermione moved herself carefully off the blonde to lie beside her, the front of her body pressed against Fleur’s right side. Their mouths found each other again, moving faster and harder as the heat and anticipation built between them. The brunette’s hand moved to cover the exposed sex. Gasping at the contact of Hermione’s fingers against the hot, sticky flesh, both paused their rocking for a second. Slowly, very carefully, Hermione moved two of her fingers up and down, outside Fleur’s labia feeling the wetness build.**

**The blonde arched her back into the ministrations. Never before had someone made her feel so aroused, so alive, so completely, wonderfully at their mercy and loved... so loved that she felt like crying.**

**Hermione brought her fingers up to circle over the hooded bundle of nerves hidden at the apex of her wife’s thighs. It was already hard and strained with arousal. Moaning as Hermione’s fingers only brushed over the sensitive nub before reaching her entrance, she felt the brunette drew small circles around its rim, coating her fingers in the pool of wetness there.**

**Hermione’s fingertip pressed lightly at the blonde’s entrance before swiping back up through her folds, finding her wife’s clit again. Fleur’s hips bucked involuntarily as fingers flicked over her sensitive nub before pressing firmly. Repeating the movement harder and faster as she continued to kiss the blonde woman moaning in pleasure, the brunette gently slid a finger on either side of the nerve bundle and pinched them together.**

**Crying out in ecstasy, as she felt her orgasm washing over her, Fleur came with a silent scream, a hand gripping around Hermione’s wrist to keep her where it was, her mouth open as waves of pleasure crashed over her body.**

**watching in awe, Hermione’s heart was thumping in her chest as she observed the way her wife’s every fiber reacted to her touch.**

Finally, the blonde released her hand and slumped back, a sweaty, panting mess, onto the bed, blue eyes closed. Hermione smiled softly at the spent woman, leaning over to place a soft kiss on her forehead before she threw an arm over her belly, pulling her against herself, hugging her closely.

“I love you, so, so much Fleur.” Hermione reassured her as she keeps kissing her shoulders and chin, her hand caressing the swell of the blonde’s belly. “Both of you, I love you both.” She giggled as she felt a small tap against the hand she had over Fleur’s belly.

Chuckling, Fleur reached for her wife’s hand and brought it to her lips kissing it tenderly.

“And we both love you.” She stated, looking at her in the eye whilst she tenderly rubbed her belly. “Our child doesn’t know how lucky they are for having you as their parent.”

Smiling lovely at the blonde, Hermione moved her kisses down the blonde’s torso and sides until she reached Fleur’s belly button and started to kiss around it tenderly, whispering lovely words to their unborn child.

“Can’t wait for you to be here.” The brunette nuzzled her nose over the warm flesh, grinning proudly when she felt another, much lighter, tap against her cheek.

“Of course you can and _will_ wait for them, E’rmione.” Fleur’s French accent draws Hermione’s attention, “Just three more months, remember?” She reassured softly, combing brown curls of her wife’s face.

Feeling happiness swelling in her heart, her soul was finally complete. She felt the blonde’s arms reaching around her waist and pulling her close, Hermione sighed contently against her wife’s neck, breathing in the lovely scent of her mate and wife. The same natural perfume that was natural on Fleur’s skin, the same one that reached her nostrils that horrid night all those years ago in the Forbidden forest, the same perfume that was now part of her life.

“We need to get up, love.” Said Hermione as she sat up, not caring for cover her naked body, “I want to take you out for a walk on the beach holding your hand before the moment you can barely move it’s here.” She teased, kissing softly Fleur’s lips again.

“Mmmm” Fleur sighed, sliding her hand round Hermione’s bare waist and pulling her closer, burying her face in the crook of the brunette’s neck. “I could use a small walk, but first,” she whispered softly, almost purring as the soft scratching on her scalp continued, “-I want to _take_ of you.” She actually purred as she spoke, sliding her fingernails down Hermione’s back crabbing firm cheeks, pulling a whimper from the owner of those tanned and arousing firm buttocks.

Feeling herself being pushed onto her back, Hermione stopped Fleur momentarily, “Y-you don’t have to... I am fine like t-this,” those last words died on her lips as she felt Fleur’s lips moving up her neck, biting her earlobe before sucking it into her mouth, the blonde’s hand rubbing small circles on her nether lips teasingly.

The blonde sighed, nodding as she thought back to the times she and Hermione spent apart from each other, before they crossed paths again. **Smirking deviously, very much like Freyja would, Fleur whispered hotly just the right words into Hermione’s ear.**

**“Having your legs wrapped around my neck, it’s one of my favorite past times, feeling your wetness slide against my face, and to have your hands gripping my hair… pulling…” She whispered, with absolutely no shame in her words.**

**Hermione’s breaths turned into pants as she grasped onto a pale hip and started rutting embarrassingly against the thigh between her legs, sending the urge to her brain as she felt teasing fingers coating themselves in her arousal as Fleur’s thigh pressed against her core in tandem.**

“P-Please…” She whimpered as Fleur’s words conjured an image in her mind, moaning as she felt hands pulling her knees apart, the blonde mane making its way down her body.

**Licking her lips at the mouthwatering sight before her, she nipped at Hermione’s right thigh, making her gasp when her lips connected with drenched folds. Arching her back on the bed, the brunette reached for the blonde mane with a hand, prompting her to keep her ministrations pushing her closer. Smirking, well aware of what her Mate wanted from her since they’ve done this plenty of times through the years and know each other's body thoroughly, she licked and sucked on her sensitive clit, moaning at the delicious taste that is so uniquely Hermione’s. Fleur sped up her ministrations, she could feel Hermione’s pushing against her mouth as she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm.**

Panting harshly, looking down at the busy blonde, locking hazel eyes into blue ones send a shiver up and down Hermione’s back, she loved Fleur’s predatory gaze.

**Trying to stifle her moans, all Hermione could do was to shiver, breathing raggedly. At the feeling of the trembling brunette, Fleur worked her tongue even harder, pressing two fingers against her entrance, penetrating Hermione without warning, pushing her over the edge until the brunette couldn’t take it anymore and immediately her hands flew pulling Fleur’s face up into her core as her orgasm washed over her, screaming loudly Fleur’s name as she came in the blonde’s open and waiting mouth, hips jerking as she drenched her wife’s lips and mouth.**

**Grinning proudly, Fleur licked her clean, feeling her wife’s quivering entrance clench as she gathered her taste on her tongue.**

Getting up slowly once she felt Hermione was utterly satisfied, she was immediately pulled into a searing hot kiss.

“That was an unusually delicious breakfast." The blonde giggled at her joke feeling herself being pulled back up into a hot kiss.

Hermione panted and grinned next to her, her hand immediately caressing her belly, searching for any sign of discomfort. Rolling her eyes playfully, Fleur held her close and kissed her jaw and lips tenderly, letting her wife to feel the life inside herself by pressing Hermione’s hand with hers against her belly. Grinning widely when she felt slight movement inside her blonde wife’s belly, she was positive that this exact moment was the happiest of her life. She smiled, excited, kissing Fleur gently, chuckling softly laying next and very close to her.

They kissed deeply, basking in each other’s warmth for a long time when suddenly a tear rolled down Fleur’s cheek catching Hermione’s attention.

“Hey, what is it, love?”

Shaking her head, sighing slightly, Fleur smiled, “Believe it or not, that tear was not mine…” she grabbed Hermione’s hand in hers when she saw her frowning, kissing its torso tenderly, “-Freyja, she… she’s-”

“Something wrong with her? Does she want to come out?” Hermione chuckled at her own poor choice of words. Fleur raised her brows surprised at the concern in her wife’s voice, “Sorry, I don’t know how to ask about her. I thought she was okay with you in control and-”

Shaking her head, Fleur kissed her again tenderly, readjusting her swollen belly on Hermione’s side, whilst burying her face on her wife’s neck.

“I can feel Freyja’s happiness,” Fleur whispered against her wife’s shoulder, “-she’s so happy for us, the three of us,” she clarified, Hermione squeezed her softly, “-there was a time in my… _our_ life that I had to rely on her completely. I was a mess and she was the one there for me as stupid as it sounds and-” a kiss was firmly planted on her forehead.

“Shh,” cooed Hermione, “-please do not talk about that time of your life, you’ll feel down again and,” she rubbed their child’s temporary home, “-they need to be at ease, emotions can affect them too, love.” Seeing the blonde scowl, she added, “But if you want to talk about it now I’m willing to listen.”

“It’s okay,” acquiesced Fleur, “-but I feel like I have to add that _we_ , and I am talking about Freyja and me here, have everything we always wanted… and more.” She whispered, another kiss was pressed to her temple, strong arms holding her safe, warm and close, “I have you, my soul mate… my Mate and wife. You helped me to talk with my family and make them understand my situation with William…” Hermione could feel her shoulder getting damp due to the silent tears, “-thanks to you, Freyja and I finally get to an agreement with our… peculiar situation, and unexpectedly, I have more friends that I never thought I would have.”

“Oh, Fleur-” Hermione started, but she was silenced by a kiss.

“And,” the blonde raised her eyes, looking straight into Hermione’s, “-now you gave me the one thing that I was denied for so long, something I thought I could never be able to bare… a child.”

The brunette took a deep breath, touched by the love oozing of her wife’s words. She was happier than she never thought she could too. Fleur smiled, dry tears plastered down her cheeks, but her happiness was palpable in each word.

“And I know we have a brighter future ahead of us... I just know it. Now that we were finally free to live our lives, even if it wasn't quite graceful as to how that had happened... We probably never would have gotten this far if we didn't follow the paths we took. In the end, it only made our love for each other stronger with each passing day.” Fleur ended her speech, tightening her embrace on her wife.

Smiling, heart beating fast as the blonde’s lovely words, Hermione reached for her face, giving her the most yearning and passionate kiss she could muster.

“I think you’re right, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Hermione reassured her with another kiss on her lips, not caring if they end up forgetting about their walk on the beach.

 

_‘Just enjoy life, be happy with Hermione and our child, Fleur… we’ve earned at least that.’_

Deep down Fleur’s mind, her inner Veela, Freyja, was smiling proudly at the happy ending her human counterpart managed for the both of them. Happy enough to watch out and be Fleur’s advisor whenever the blonde might need her, unlike the times she was the one taking all the important decisions of their life, calling all the shots not caring what Fleur thought about her ideas, like all those times she went out haunting for a proper –and temporary- lover to keep their bed warm and their magic alive.

But those stories, like Fleur said, were not to be told this very moment.

**::End::**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was a long trip!
> 
> I hope you liked the end of this story, and thank you so much for following me!  
> As you may notice I added the tag 'Part of a series', well that's because I am translating a few more Stories related to this one. And also, I have 2 oneshots starred by Freyja! I think I'll be publishing those by the end of next month, so stay tuned and leave some comments so I can update soon!
> 
> -Yeah, the lack of comments make me wait this long to update, sorry not sorry. LOL-

**Author's Note:**

> It'd be GREAT if you guys let me know what do you think about this new FF!  
> I am not a fan of Fleur&Hermione but a friend challenged me, so...why not?!
> 
> Feedback is really appreciated, it makes me smile and encourages me to keep posting cuter (naughtier) chapters! So if you want to read another chapter of this FF, please do ask for an update or leave a kudo as you guys been doing it!


End file.
